I'll Write It Down For You
by theunluckymagician
Summary: [Now Complete]It's not easy to keep a secret when there's so much magic involved. Crazy moments become even crazier when you shut your eyes. The more he writes, the closer he comes to having the girl of his dreams... literally. RonHermione R
1. Not Like Ron At All

A/N: I really hope this story comes out the way I expect. I really wanted to do a Ron/Hermione story and I can't wait to continue adding chapters. PLEASE read and review. I need some motivation for this one I think. It's a bit different than I'm used to. I really hope you enjoy the first chapter, suggestions are welcome. Happy reading!

**June 20**   
  
_I hate having do work, reading and writing included. Why in the world am I even writing in this stupid thing? I'm not the type to keep a journal, I'd much rather sit around and be a "lazy git" as Ginny would say. Well I picked up the bloody thing this morning and figured I'd give it a shot. Hermione must have given it to me ages ago and I never used it. I guess it would be a good way to say anything I want to without getting my head taken off by mum, or Hermione when the school year comes around again. None of the guys at Hogwarts would expect me to keep a journal, so they wouldn't go looking for one right? That means I could put anything at all in here and it would never be revealed to any of the prats who managed to be sorted into Gryffindor. I HAD to be sorted into Gryffindor. I'm a Weasley. If you ask me, they should have just shoved me in Hufflepuff. Nobody treats me like a brave and intimidating lion, that's for damn sure. Probably because whenever I see a spider I start to shake and my voice goes all squeaky and I look like a wimpy first year. They think I'M the pathetic one, if only the whole common room could witness Seamus making-out with his stuffed hippo in the middle of the night moaning "Lavender! Oh Lavender!". Every guy has dreams, but if I were Seamus I would stick to dreaming about my girlfriend. If Paravati ever found out that her boyfriend has been shouting her best friend's name in his sleep since 3rd year, I bet she'd be a bit more concerned.   
  
So what do people write in these things anyway? Maybe I should just start talking about the Burrow... or something. Well, we got sent home from school for the summer not too long ago. I haven't done much since then, so I can basically remember the whole chaotic event of getting off the train. My feet are still too big and clumsy to support the thick head on my shoulders, at least Hermione says I have a thick head, and I tripped over Neville's trunk and sent Trevor flying onto Neville's Grandma's hat. I had to apologize forever because she threatened to get rid of the stupid toad and Neville was nearly in tears. Harry disappeared pretty quick, I heard that some members of the order had a few words with the Dursleys before he headed out though. Thank god for that, I was beginning to formulate a plan to get Harry out of there without mum knowing. She keeps going on about it being of "utmost importance for Harry to stay with his relatives. You'll see him eventually, he'll be around this summer". Yeah, sure mum, Harry will be around Grimmauld Place where he'll be so miserable that no one will be able to say two words to him without getting spit on. I can understand perfectly Harry having so much pent up anger, I'd be bloody pissed, but I'm not mad at Harry. I'm mad about not knowing what the hell is going on anytime, anywhere, with anyone. Something is obviously not quite right for Harry, and I'd like to at least have an idea what that is. Maybe then I could start fulfilling my role as best friend and not feel so much like a damn tag-along.  
  
But, then again, when ever is Ron Weasley taken notice of? I'm not the smartest Weasley, I'm not the best Quidditch player, I can't turn in any assignments of time, I can't even cause mischief without screwing it up! God knows I'm not a girl magnet. Are you supposed to say all this in a journal? I have no idea but I'll stop here before someone finds out I'm human..._   
  
"Stop trying to tie that thing to Pig's leg for god sake! Can you not see the stupid owl won't cooperate?" Ron yelled across the room to a struggling and impatient Ginny.  
  
"I just wanted to send a letter off to Colin. He sent me some really good photos of me playing quidditch as replacement seeker and I wanted to thank him. Pig usually likes me, I don't get it," Ginny explained continuing to lunge at the pint-sized bird.  
  
"You have to feed him first or else he'll peck at you. He's been in a funk for a few days now," Ron stated refilling a bowl of seed.  
  
"Well maybe you should give him something to do Ron! Why haven't you sent out any of the letters you've been writing?" Ginny asked, clearly frustrated as the slight flush of her cheeks indicated.  
  
"What letters? I still haven't gotten replies from the last letters I wrote," Ron responded and stroked Pig's feathers.  
  
" I've seen you! You've been scribbling like mad for awhile now. I just assumed you were writing to someone since you never pick up a quill for anything else," Ginny informed him and tied her letter to the leg of the now calm and ready owl.  
  
"Well, I've actually been doing some summer homework. I know it's not like me, but I figured I'd get some of it done so McGonagall doesn't kick me out of her Newt class," Ron lied and folded his arms across his chest to signal he wasn't willing to discuss it any further.  
  
Ginny shrugged and turned away from the window pane. Ron sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy red hair. Keeping a journal would be just a little more difficult than he had previously assumed, but now that he had written once... he felt compelled to do it again.  
  
** June 23   
**  
_There must be some Weasley intelligence in me somewhere because I've managed to trick my mother into doing magic for me. After finding out that Ginny was watching my every move, I decided it was too risky to be found writing in my journal during the summer holidays. Eventually they'll know something's up, I don't exactly have any proof that I've been working on my studies. I actually thought long and hard about a way to keep writing, and I finally figured out what to do. Brilliant really, Hermione would be proud. At least, of the charms work. Fred and George would be a bit more excited about how things came about. Anyway, I pretended that I had injured my hand practicing Quidditch with Charlie (who's visiting by the way!), and acted pretty upset and moped whenever mum was around. Eventually she had to ask me what was wrong. I told her I was dead set on writing a letter to Harry who I was extremely worried about (sorry for using you mate!) And that there was no way that I'd be able to write with a bum hand. So, of course, I asked her if she could work a charm for me so that I could write the letter by speaking aloud. All I have to do is say whatever it is I want written and the words appear on the paper. I gave her my journal which "I decided to use the thing for paper, bloody crime to waste it, isn't it?" and she worked it for me. I never had to lift a finger, literally.  
  
I've decided that keeping a journal means that I have to get everything off my chest right from the start and it will be easier to continue. So... I like Hermione. I may never write that ever again, I don't think I can bring myself to, but now it's out of my head and onto paper and I won't sound strange when I mention her in any more than friendly way.  
  
I seem even more like a loony now. Instead of me scribbling away, I'm talking to myself in an empty room. If anyone were to hear they'd think I'd completely lost it. I probably have for writing this thing up in the first place. I'll end this here and head out to practice quidditch. It might build up some of the self-esteem I've thrown out the window. Or worsen the situation, depending on whether or not I have to listen to "Weasley is Our King" from Luna who's decided to spend today with Ginny. Curse me into oblivion, it sounds far better than the burrow_.   
  
"I swear Fred, he's off his rocker!" George whispered to his twin as they watched Ron drag his broom out into the backyard.  
  
"Talking to himself, eh? Well that's not too unusual, but seeing as it's Ron, I have no doubt that some sort of teenage angst has stricken," Fred commented massaging his chin as if interested.  
  
" Well you investigate his room then, while I talk to mum about his assorted issues.." George said, nudging Fred into Ron's tiny bedroom and heading down the stairs.  
  
" You don't honestly expect me to explore the inner workings of Ronniekins alone? Get in here quick and stop talking so loud!" Fred demanded and pulled his brother up the stairs and into the room.  
  
"Alright, alright keep your trousers on! I'll help. I'm just not a Chuddley Cannons fan, that's all it was," George whispered and flashed a grin.  
  
"This was too easy. You'd think he'd have some common sense somewhere in that head of his," Fred said and shook his head sadly.  
  
"Well, he is a Weasley," George replied and chuckled.  
  
"True, even the smart ones can't figure out what common sense is for, look at Percy for god sakes!" Fred stated and pretended to moan in agony.  
  
"Don't let mum catch you talking about him. She'll send us off to live in the shop," George warned and watched as Fred picked up a small maroon book off the floor.  
  
"Yeah yeah. Anyway, lets have a looksie," Fred mumbled and scanned the page quickly with a lopsided grin. George followed suit and soon the two boys were bursting with laughter.  
  
"Bless his little heart. I say we perform an act of charity," George announced and pulled his wand out of his pocket.  
  
"Wait a minute, I know we can be pretty sly when we want to be, but he finally has something to put time into... like us and our shop. Maybe we shouldn't interfere with this one," Fred said hesitantly. George remained frozen in his spot, a blank look upon his face. Fred pulled his wand out in front of him and grinned.  
  
"Or you know... we can," he added with a shrug.  
  
** June 25   
**  
_Hermione Granger. I can't stand her, but I can't stand not being around her at the very same time. The reason I bring this up is because very soon she will be joining us at the burrow, and from there to the headquarters of the order. I've known her since first year, and I know I said I wouldn't say a certain phrase again... but I will go through everything I can right now so that all information is covered. When it happened, why it happened, and what I think about the whole bloody thing.  
  
When we met we immediately did not get along. She was an insufferable know-it-all, and I was a giant prat. We were both the good friends of Harry Potter, famous wizard though he was completely clueless at first. We became friends and went through a hell of a lot together.  
  
When did it start? I would have to say around 4th year for me. The feelings were always there, but I was too stupid to figure it out until then. I pissed her off royally and I paid for it. Oh, I paid for it. She went after Viktor Krum and left me dancing with someone I didn't care for at all. I knew Hermione was a girl! The only reason I hadn't asked her to the ball was because she was the only girl I was afraid of getting rejected by. My logic has always been off, so I can't really blame her for not understanding.  
  
Why did it happen? I don't know, and I wish everyday that someone would explain it to me. I still haven't told Hermione anything.  
  
Hermione Granger, why do you have to be so damn appealing?? AND NOT EVEN KNOW IT!!?? How can you not see how completely insane you make me? I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GENIUS! You have to know that when you bite your lip I'm watching you very closely. And when I yell at you, I don't have any hatred in my eyes at all. YOU'VE MADE ME GO ALL MUSHY AND CRAZY. I give up. You win. Can I please just kiss you now?_

x x x x

Hermione Granger slipped into bed and thought about how very close she was to seeing the Weasley's again, especially Ron. All summer she had been thinking about the events of her years at Hogwarts. How could spending time in the muggle world even make sense anymore? She was a witch, and she belonged where that carried her. But how do you say that to two dentists who just happened to give birth to you?  
  
Her eyes closed after a moment or so and her body slowly succumbed to slumber. But as her breathing lightened and her thoughts began to slip away, her mind dropped her in the middle of a dream...  
  
"When did it start? I'd have to say around fourth year for me. The feelings were always there, but I was just too stupid to figure it out until then," Ron said as Hermione and he sat alone in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, shaking just slightly.  
  
" God Hermione, how can you not see how insane you make me? You're a genius! You have to at least know that when you're working on your papers and you bite your lip, I'm watching you closely because I can't look away," Ron explained and moved in a bit closer to where she was seated.  
  
"I never thought... that you might have... I always assumed that you just... wanted my help with... work and..." Hermione stammered glued to her seat.  
  
"I noticed you were a girl Hermione. I just didn't ask you right away because I feared getting rejected by you most," he told her and placed a lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
"I wouldn't have! I wouldn't have..." Hermione mumbled, feeling his hand brush up against her skin.  
  
"I know we fight constantly 'Mione, but when I yell at you... I don't have any hatred in my eyes at all. I don't want to fight you anymore. I give up. You win," Ron stated, and leaned in a bit closer.  
  
"We don't always fight... I didn't think that you hated me...I just..." Hermione whimpered and steadied herself with a hand against his chest.  
  
"Can I please just kiss you now?" he asked in a whisper. Hermione had only begun to nod when she felt his lips touch hers softly, and just for a brief instant.  
  
Back at the burrow, Ron Weasley woke in a sweat and threw his journal against the wall.


	2. Pickle?

****

**A/N: **I know my chapters are a bit short, but I worked really hard on this and I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks to my reviewers, don't stop keeping me posted on what you'd like to see done!Happy reading.

**June 26**  
  
_I've been staring down at this thing for quite some time now. What are the chances that this stupid thing is cursed? I mean, Hermione gave it to me... and she's a very clever witch, but I doubt that she'd give me anything without checking it for charms work beforehand. She is a bit paranoid, whether it be justified or not. I mean, after that whole catastrophe with Ginny I'm starting to think twice about holding onto this thing! Well, the reason I say all this is because I woke up from a dream (and I sleep so deeply that I rarely have them) this morning that seemed eerily close to what I was writing in this yesterday. But I've never really kept a journal before so maybe that's just what it does, if you write about something and have it on your mind, then it'll appear in your dreams. Or something. I have no idea, but I have heard that dreams are based on what happens during your day. All I know is that I'm definitely going to be keeping a close eye on Fred and George. I'll write more in this later, as it's now time for lunch.  
_  
"I'm not eating anything you two made!" Ron said pointing at the twins as they handed Mrs. Weasley a picnic basket.  
  
"Ronald don't be rude. They're making an effort to spend time with family," Mrs. Weasley warned and accepted the basket with a smile. Ginny hugged her brothers in greeting and stuck her tongue out at Ron.  
  
"Thanks mum, we knew you would appreciate our hard work," Fred thanked her with a wink.  
  
"How hard can packing lunches be? Unless you had to perfect some new product of yours!" Ron responded and raised his eyebrows in curiosity. Ginny punched him in the arm and headed out to the backyard.  
  
"Making sandwiches is a difficult task if you have nine people in your family!" George said defensively and shot his brother a warning glance.  
  
"Well it's not like Percy's going to magically show up to grab a cookie!" Ron shouted in return. Fred gasped in shock and worriedly looked back at his mother.  
  
"Well we aren't going to let Percy ruin everything in our lives, now are we?" Mrs. Weasley said calmly and handed Fred back the picnic basket. " You go ahead and bring this outside and I'll meet up with you in a few minutes," she added and slowly walked away from the kitchen.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys. I shouldn't have gotten angry with you. It's just, you aren't exactly the most trustworthy of people. I really do love you guys, I just would prefer not to always be the one who ends up having to scrub something out of my skin," Ron apologized and followed George out into the backyard.  
  
"Yeah, well we accept your apology Ronnekins. We're sorry too," Fred mumbled and spread out a blanket in the shade.  
  
"Yeah, but just between you and me... we kinda did put an extra special surprise in Ron's lemonade," George whispered in Ginny's ear making her giggle. She shook her head in sympathy at Ron and sat down at one corner of the blanket.  
  
"Well did you guys make a lot of food, or what? How'd you get it all to fit in here?" she asked in surprise as she lifted some salami out and placed it beside her.  
  
"Well, we are wizards little sister in case no one ever informed you. You remember that school you get shipped to every year no doubt?" George asked her and sat down beside her. Ginny rolled her eyes and continued to pull out types of meat.  
  
"What in the world is all that for?" Ron asked as the pile grew steadily.  
  
"Well, we couldn't exactly remember everyone's favorite type of sandwich, so we just sort of... brought a little of everything so you could make it the way you'd like," Fred explained and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I thought you said you made the sandwiches!" Ron exclaimed in bewilderment.  
  
"No, we just said making sandwiches was a difficult task. Anyway, we couldn't let you win the argument. You should be happy we didn't make them, now you don't have to worry about any tricks... I thought that's what you wanted," George answered and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Okay, okay. This works then. But there is enough here to feed every ministry employee," Ron stated and took a bite out of a pickle.  
  
"True, but we didn't know who would be here. It's just us I guess," Fred said and began to snack himself.  
  
"Well, they're working dad pretty hard at the ministry lately and that's nothing unusual. Plus, Percy the Weasel won't be coming to any picnics anytime soon if ever again. You know Charlie is only going to be at the order for a few days in July, and Bill is off with Fleur in France for some kind of convention," Ginny mentioned and leaned up against the trunk of a tree.  
  
"Hey look, mum's back!" George shouted as Mrs. Weasley made her way to the blanket.  
  
" Ron I wouldn't drink that lemonade if I were you," Ginny whispered as Ron brought the cup to his lips. He silently thanked her and emptied the glass behind him. Not surprisingly, the grass grew at a rapid rate and soon towered over him.  
  
"Fred! George!" Mrs. Weasley cried and gave the twins the evil eye. Ron screamed as a gnome came rustling out of the tangled mess behind him and tumbled over his head.  
  
"You stupid, ugly thing!" Ginny yelled and went running after the creature through the garden.  
  
"Ginevra! Oh look at this mess!" Mrs. Weasley said with a sigh and pulled out her wand. In an instant the blanket was straightened out again and the grass had returned to its normal size. Unfortunately, she had also hit the tree behind it which was now the size of an acorn.  
  
"Shades gone," George said sadly as he examined the tiny thing. Ron began to laugh as Ginny went running past.  
  
"Get back here! I want you out of this backyard!" she hollered and dove for the gnome. It squealed in fear and covered its big head with its puny arms.  
  
"Gotcha!" she said proudly as she hurled it out of the yard.  
  
"Now that you're done with your wild goose chase, do you think you'd like to come have lunch?" Ron asked her, an amused smirk on his face.  
  
**June 26 continued..  
  
** _Today was pretty abnormal. We spent the whole day with the twins and they actually weren't causing much trouble. Aside from the whole lunch fiasco (which I will explain later) things went pretty great. Fred took me into the quidditch supplies store and bought me a new pair of gloves. I wore out the old pair pretty quick being a keeper and all. Those quaffles really do a number on the things when they're flying at you so quickly. George bought mum a few things for the house, she was nearly in tears. It's about time someone in this family made a bit of money. Mum really deserves it, and Fred and George are probably the ones who owe her the most! Or should I say, they owe Harry? They don't think I know how they got that money to start their shop, but I'm not as stupid as I look. Harry's triwizard money didn't suddenly disappear, and Fred and George didn't magically get a cheap deal on a store in Diagon Alley of all places! But mum doesn't seem to quick to question it, so I let it be for the time being. Maybe even forever, if a secret can last that long. If my secret about Hermione is any indication, they can last a pretty good amount of time! You would think she'd be able to notice how strange I act around her, but I guess maybe now she's used to it? She thinks I'm just a mumbling fool. I guess I'm lucky just to keep her as a friend, I wasn't exactly the most supportive person in the world when it came to things like SPEW I mean, lets face it... it's a crazy idea and no house-elf is ever going to want to be free like that, but she really believed in it and I laughed at her. I am a git.  
  
Lunch as I mentioned before was really crazy. First I made mum upset by mentioning Percy, then my lemonade made the grass grow ten feet tall, then Ginny chased after a gnome like a lunatic. It was all highly amusing, and it made for a good day I think. Except Dad was pretty peeved when he heard that Ginny had trampled over some of the flowers mum just planted, and was pretty upset about missing the Fred and George shopping spree.  
  
I'm thinking about sending Harry an owl soon. I usually send him more during the summer, but I've just been worried about how he'll interpret everything I say. Now that he's lost Sirius, I don't think he's taking things very well. Being at the Dursleys is probably driving him crazy. Well, I can't concentrate any more! Mum is listening to some bloody drama on the wizarding network and it's fogging up my brain. Quite like being back in divination again. I predict that by the end of the summer, Harry will have grown a mustache! Haha. Off to bed now!  
  
_Ron climbed into bed and shut his eyes. And as he drifted off to sleep, he fell into another dream.  
  
"I'm worried about Harry. I mean, he's not taking this whole Sirius thing too well, is he?" Hermione asked. Ron could hardly pay attention to what she was talking about when she was standing in front him in a sun dress.  
  
"Uh, no. He really hasn't been taking things to well. I haven't written him since we first went off for summer holidays. I'm not so sure he'll take anything I say the right way," Ron admitted and plopped down onto a blanket spread out on the ground.  
  
"Wait! We should get rid of the gnomes first!" Hermione yelled and grabbed a twig off the ground.  
  
"What in the world?" Ron mumbled as she took of running. He watched her closely as her dress flowed behind her. He shut his eyes tight and shook his head before standing up. Hermione was now circling the garden and letting out some sort of battle cry.  
  
"Put these on!" Hermione shouted throwing his new quidditch gloves at him.  
  
"What? No! These are brand new! You've gone absolutely mad. Lets just go back and have a nice chat under the tree." Ron suggested and took her hand. She sighed and followed behind him, sitting nicely beside him and a large picnic basket.  
  
"There's enough here to feed every house-elf at Hogwarts! Too bad its summer," Hermione said with a sigh and folded her hands on her lap. Ron opened his mouth to say something about how silly she was being, but quickly bit his tongue.  
  
"Too bad the house-elves can't be free," he added and blushed when she looked at him admiringly.  
  
"Pickle?" she asked. Ron stared at her curiously and shrugged.  
  
"Um, sure," he replied and began to take it from her, but Hermione stopped him. She slowly brought the pickle to his lips and he opened his eyes in alarm. He took a bite and Hermione smiled as she placed it back down on the blanket. Ron gulped.  
  
"Um... it's... really nice out... today. Perfect day for a picnic..really,"he stuttered and wrung his hands.  
  
"Yes, it's fantastic, but hot! I'm so thirsty!" Hermione said and licked her lips. Ron shivered and handed her a glass of lemonade. She smiled and slowly brought the cup to her lips. Ron watched her intently.  
  
"Hermione? I think you look beautiful...here...right now.." Ron struggled to say. Hermione took his hand and Ron closed his eyes. He leaned in to kiss her, and quickly stole a glimpse at her sexy red lips. Her big swollen red lips. Her gigantic and continuing to grow to an unnatural size red lips...  
  
"Oh my god, Hermione!" Ron shouted and leaped back.  
  
"What? Do I have something on my face?" Hermione asked and stood up slowly.  
  
"You.. I can't.. I have to...ahh!" Ron shouted and ran as fast as he could back to the burrow. He was going to clobber Fred and George.  
  
Off in a muggle home, Hermione woke up panting. She glided off her bed and into slippers and rushed to find a quill. She had to tell someone what was going on, and it couldn't be any of the Weasleys. Late at night, Hermione Granger sat at her desk and began her letter to Harry Potter.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
France is better than ever this year. I've thought about you, Ron, and all the others at Hogwarts all summer. I wish you could be here with me now. I bet someday, when the Dursleys are off your back for good, the three of us will take a fantastic vacation. Maybe somewhere exotic, and we'll buy you a nice looking bird to remind you of Snuffles. I know its been hard for you Harry, but he'd want you to remember the happy moments of his relationship with you.  
  
I heard Fleur and Bill are here. Excellent decision on their part. I'm sure Bill will be able to give Ron more vivid descriptions than I can about the area. At least, he'll probably talk about something Ron's more interested in, veelas. Apparently they'll be visiting her family soon, and you can bet how interesting that will be.  
  
I bought you a new brand of broom polish while I was at a wizarding shop the other day. It was the first time my parents decided to go to a magical community while I was off for summer holidays. They said that it was time they learned a bit more about my lifestyle. I told them all they really needed to know was how well taken care of I am. I know you'd never let anything happen to me Harry, and Ron and I will always be there for you.  
  
I've decided to let you in on a secret of mine, maybe to give you something to snicker about as you read this by flashlight. I have been having dreams about Ron. It's quite fascinating really, but also a bit crazy. It's the second night in a row I've felt a bit.. odd. I know I've liked Ron for awhile, but... it seems a bit different now. I can't believe I'm telling you all this, but I guess it's time you knew something else about me than I can read a book Harry.  
  
Don't let the Dursleys ruin your holidays. We all miss you and love you and can't wait to see you. Take care of yourself, I know you can.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Hermione Granger  
_  
Hermione tucked the letter underneath her lightweight jacket to send to Harry when she could find and owl. The she unfolded her sheets, and went back to sleep again.


	3. Berserk

**A/N:**I worked really hard on this chapter to get it up before I leave for vacation, so I hope you all like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll be on vacation the next couple of weeks and then my schedule is really hectic, but I'll bring my notebook around with me and try and get in as much fanfiction time as possible. I really like how this story is going so far, but please keep reviewing! Suggestions and comments and even criticism are all welcome! I won't be able to post for a week or two, but I promise to keep this moving as fast as I can. I know how hard it is to wait forever for a new chapter to be posted! Happy reading everyone!

thanks to my reviewers thus far, your kind words and encouragement really meant a lot to me. keep reading! I'll keep updating.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. That's all, thanks for your time. :)

"Hermione's coming! Hermione's coming! Hermione's coming!" Ginny announced in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Ginny! Cut it out this instant! You need to be on your best behavior for when the Grangers get here. They've never been to the burrow before, save Hermione," Mrs. Weasley commanded and straightened her new muggle blouse. Ron and Ginny shot each other look and began to sing together.  
  
"Hermione's coming! Hermione's coming!"  
  
"Very funny. A regular Fred and George you are!" Mrs. Weasley stated and shook her head. Ron grinned and put his arm around Ginny's shoulder.  
  
"Well you know, she's my favorite sister," he said and began to laugh. Ginny rolled her eyes and plopped herself down on an arm chair.  
  
" Ron, you won't hurt my feelings by being honest.. We all know Percy is the better sister," she said and avoided her mother's stare. Ron laughed and nodded vigorously.

"Ginevra! Percy may be spearating himself from his family at the moment, but it's no reason to insult him. He is your brother, and I'd appreciate it if you'd speak of him as you normally do," Mrs. Weasley begged, not willing to hear her son made fun of.

"But that's just it mum, if he were still talking to us... we'd tease him anyway. Don't you remember 'humongous bighead'?" Ron asked, trying to justify Ginny's comment.

"Percy was really upset about that! If the twins would learn to just accept him once and awhile maybe he wouldn't have felt the urge to be away from us!" Mrs. Weasley cried. Ginny patted her mother on the back and shook her head 'no' to keep Ron from saying anything more.

"It'll be alright, mum. Lets beat up the twins!" Ginny suggested, clapping her hands in excitement.

"Good idea! You take Fred, I'll take George," Ron added.

"Why Fred?" Ginny asked, curious.

"I always thought George was the weaker one, and you have claws Gin-gin," Ron answered with a grin.  
  
"Come now, they're arriving," Mrs. Weasley informed them with a frown. Ron ran a hand through his hair nervously and bit his lip. Seeing Hermione after being apart was never easy for him, but now that he had been dreaming about her in ways that could hardly be called normal it was going to be even more difficult.   
  
Mrs. Weasley opened the front door and smiled warmly at her visitors. Hermione was standing between her parents in a t-shirt and jeans, thank god for Ron who was still envisioning that sun dress. She immediately burst through the entry way and wrapped Ron in a back-breaking hug.  
  
"Ron! You have no idea how much I've missed you!" she exclaimed and continued to squeeze. Ginny raised an eyebrow in amusement. Mrs. Weasley shook her head at Ron's confused expression and stepped aside for Mr. and Mrs. Granger to come in.  
  
"I missed you too," Ron said simply and smiled down at her, "how was France?"  
  
"Well, good as usual, but I really missed you and Harry. I don't know, I feel like... with everything that's going on, this is where I should be," Hermione answered and let go of him, starting to blush.  
  
"I agree!" Ginny piped in and gave Hermione a friendly hug.  
  
"Ginny! How've you been?" Hermione asked grinning.  
  
"Wonderful, but it's nice to see another girl around the house, as always!" Ginny replied and Ron shook his head.  
  
"What are you talking about? With Fred and George always off at the shop, it's basically like we're even now," he stated. Hermione smiled and patted Ron's arm.  
  
"Sure it is, but I'm sure Ginny doesn't want to discuss boys with you," Hermione said to him and giggled.  
  
"Well she should. Instead of just blurting out that she's dating Dean Thomas on the train!" Ron whined and gave Ginny his overprotective "brother knows best" stare.

"What do you care? It's not like he's some whimpering git from Ravenclaw like Micheal was," Ginny reminded him.

"True, he and Cho make a perfect pair," Hermione snorted.

"And Harry and Gi.." Ron started, but Hermione smacked him in the arm.

"So, how've you been Ron dear? It's been ages since we met!" Mrs. Granger cut in a shook Ron's hand.  
  
"I'm doing much better now that Hermione's here. Thanks for letting her come and stay," he answered and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Well, with a set of pearly whites like you have, you're acceptable. I give you permission to be friends with my daughter," Mr. Granger joked and gave him a pat on the back. Mrs. Weasley beamed with pride.  
  
"Arthur and I definitely enforce good dental care for our children. No magic involved either," she said, placing her arm around Ginny who was now smiling like crazy. Ron tried his best to stay out of the spotlight.  
  
"No doubt, no doubt. We don't hassle Hermione here, she can take care of herself. Always has," Mr. Granger responded and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Mum, Dad! They don't need to hear all about me!" Hermione tried to switch subjects, "tell them about the little girl you thought was witch the other day. Remember?"

"Maybe later, Hermione. Right now I'd like to get to know Molly a little better," her mother answered.  
  
"Have you heard from Harry any? I keep thinking I'll write him a letter and then never do!" Ron asked Hermione, hoping for some news. Or maybe Ron was more concerned about whether he was getting the same amount of mail as Harry was these days...  
  
"I wrote Harry once a few days ago, but I haven't gotten a reply yet. I would have written Ron! I just knew we'd be seeing each other," Hermione replied as if reading Ron's mind.  
  
"Of course! You know... that was my reasoning as well..." Ron mumbled, relieved.  
  
"Since when do you use reasoning?" Ginny asked thoroughly interested. Ron blushed and gave his sister a look that clearly meant 'back off!'.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, Molly, I just have to wonder how in the world you manage all this! I mean, surely seven children must be a handful!" Mrs. Granger asked as she marveled the Weasley family's clock.  
  
"Ah yes, well the first two were angels, and well... the third was a bit different, he kept to himself a lot," Mrs. Weasley said fanning herself as she spoke. Ginny hung her head sadly and Ron scowled. Hermione patted his hand for comfort.  
  
"And these ones are darlings! It's the twins who cause the most trouble, but loveable men in their own right. Couldn't imagine life without them," she finished.  
  
"Could you possibly see us with twins?" Mrs. Granger asked her husband jokingly. Hermione's eyes widened and she coughed to hide her alarm.  
  
"No, no. I think things are fine the way they are," Mr. Granger answered with a laugh.  
  
"Are you thirsty?" Mrs. Weasley asked setting a pitcher of lemonade down on the table.  
  
"NO!" Ron and Hermione shouted in unison.   
  
Mrs. Weasley placed her hands on her hips in frustration. The Grangers stared puzzled at the liquid in front of them.  
  
"Honestly Ronald! There's no excuse for such nonsense!" Mrs. Weasley roared. Ron turned a lovely shade of crimson and avoided his mother's glare.  
  
"Really Hermione! Acting up in front of our host?" Mr. Granger interrupted, befuddled.  
  
"I'm sorry mum, I just thought that if Fred and George made that... it could be a little... well, off if you follow me.."Ron hinted, trying to remind his mother of the shrunken elm tree in the backyard.  
  
'If only you knew!' Hermione thought to herself and grinned. The Grangers turned their attention to the Weasley clock as chimes, bells, and multiple other objects shook like mad and created a racket.  
  
"Sorry, big house you know...need to reach everywhere. It's five in the evening, time for dinner you see," Mrs. Weasley explained.  
  
Ron and Hermione watched in horror as Hermione's parents disappeared with a crash and a 'pop' and were replaced by two red-haired menaces.  
  
"Mum! Dad!" Hermione wailed and rushed to their side. Ron smacked his forehead and attempted to stay calm. He was three seconds away from pummeling his brothers.  
  
"I told you we should have been fashionably late!" George grumbled and whacked his brother in the arm.  
  
"How was I supposed to know muggles would be in our seats?!" Fred asked, indignant.  
  
"Is that rhetorical question?"  
  
"FRED! GEORGE! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! OUR GUESTS!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed in both anger and surprise.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger burst into a fit on laughter on the floor, surrounded by a mess of broken chair.  
  
"So," Mr. Granger said as he stood up and brushed himself off, "what's for dinner?"  
  
**June 29  
**  
_ I've decided to go back to writing the normal way since it's easier to believe I'm doing my homework with Hermione around. I don't even want to get into the events before dinner. Lets just say that two broken chairs were involved and the twins were present. I'm betting that Hermione's father is kicking himself for letting me be friends with his daughter. I can't imagine what would happen if he knew I wanted to be MORE than that!!_

_ Still no word from Harry. I was hoping for a letter by the end of June, but that seems improbable now. If I wrote a letter to Harry, what in the world would I say? "I know that you're upset your godfather is dead, but I've enclosed this chocolate frog that I personally enjoy for resolving emotional distress". Ha! Not only would Harry never speak to me again, but I bet he'd just sink further into depression and it would all be my fault. Maybe this is another instance where I need Hermione's magic touch. She always knows how to handle words, but she's also known for forcing her opinions down other people's throats. Not that I don't enjoy that particular aspect of her... her controlling nature can be quite appealing sometimes. But how did I start on the subject of her again? Weren't we talking about Harry? What else can you say about Harry really other than if he doesn't leave the Dursleys soon he's bound to go even more insane than he already is. Oh, and that the Daily Prophet is sure getting a kick out of making up stories about him and his troubles. And to think I used to LIKE reading that paper...__  
  
Hermione has only been here a few hours and already she's driving me mental. Do you know how hard it is to sit across from her and NOT stare? Something about her today..  
  
Anyway, being around her makes me want to be romantic, even though I know I'm not the sort of guy who would be able to pull that off. I'm not even the sort of guy Hermione wants! I guess I could practice my quidditch skills a bit.... and speak with an accent. BUT I refuse to try and grow my eyebrows into hedges! How can she find that even the least bit appealing?  
  
I just wish we could go watch the sunset, instead of me just sitting here watching her read about somebody else. Maybe I can get her attention by cracking my knuckles... she goes berserk!  
_  
"STOP! ENOUGH ALREADY! What's your problem?" Hermione asked. If looks could kill...  
  
"Nothing, sorry. I just wanted you to get your nose out of that book and go do something with me," Ron answered and pouted. Hermione began to feel extremely uncomfortable. It wouldn't have anything to do with those dreams she'd been having about him of course...  
  
"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood to help you with your homework," she stated bitterly.  
  
"Neither am I! I mean... agh 'Mione! Is that what you think our friendship is about?" Ron asked, obviously hurt by her comment.  
  
"Well it's not about me parading behind you holding a banner that says 'Weasley is Our King' now is it?" Hermione spat. Neither Hermione nor Ron had any clue what she was talking about.  
  
"You can't even be around me for five minutes without starting an argument!" Ron yelled in frustration, and probably confusion as well.  
  
Hermione fell silent. She had started the whole thing, and for what? Because he'd made her nervous and she couldn't think of an alternative...  
  
Ron through a mis-shaped piece of clothing at Hermione and grabbed his journal as he stormed out of the room. Hermione looked down at Ron's best attempt at a scarf and began to cry. Attached was a small slip of paper..  
  
'Just in case the house-elves get cold - Ron'  
  
**June 29, still...**  
  
_So, I overreacted a bit when she yelled at me, but who wouldn't? She bursts through the door acting like things are going great and then she blows up! The woman is crazy, but I like her anyway. That's why the situation is completely out of control... _

_maybe I shouldn't have thrown the scarf at her. I was just frustrated. No matter what I do I end up screwing things up somehow. I got her attention by doing something she hates..._

_I'm a moron.  
  
I'm going to bed.  
  
_Hermione knocked softly on Ron's bedroom door. No answer.  
  
"Ron, I've come to apologize!" she whispered through the small opening. No answer. She slowly turned the door knob and opened the door just a crack. She squinted her eyes to see past the never ending moving posters of the Chuddley Cannons Quidditch team, but to no avail.  
  
"Talk to me Ron!" Hermione pleaded as she stepped inside.  
  
"Oh.." Hermione sighed as she noticed a tuft of red-orange hair sticking up from underneath bed sheets. Ron was fast asleep.  
  
Hermione tip-toed back to her guest bedroom, wishing she could take back what she'd said before. But as soon as she hit the bed, she drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Ron! It's gorgeous!" Hermione exclaimed breath-taken.  
  
"I know, who knew it would be such a great sun set tonight?" Ron asked no one in particular. Hermione laughed as she rubbed her arms to warm up.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ron asked her, amusement in his eyes. Hermione pointed at a tree the size of her hand. Ron nodded in understanding and shrugged.  
  
"It's getting sort of chilly," Hermione thought aloud and curled herself up into a ball.  
  
"What do you expect, for me to have knitted you a scarf or something?" Ron asked sarcastically.  
  
"It would have been a nice gesture!" Hermione joked and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I can think of something better," Ron commented and pulled her in close to him. She leaned her head against his shoulder and felt nothing but content.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron asked in a whisper.  
  
"Mmhmm?" she replied, barely making a sound.  
  
"Why do you always argue with me? Do you hate me?" he asked her, concerned.  
  
"Never. But if we don't fight, how will we make-up?" Hermione asked and lightly kissed his cheek. Ron grinned and took her hand.  
  
"Good point."  
  
Ron pulled the blankets around him just a bit tighter. He didn't want to get up yet. His dreams were too fantastic.


	4. Papercut

**a/n: **Hey everybody! Sorry for the long delay of this chapter, but I've been on vacation and didn't have a chance to post. I got this up as soon as I could. The end of summer is going to be very busy for me, but I'm going to try and add chapters as much as possible. I really like how this chapter turned out and I really think we're starting to get somewhere, so I hope you enjoy this chapter and chapters still to come. Please read and review, I need feedback! I love getting responses, so take the minute or two needed and give a quick message. Thanks to all my reviewers so far, I really appreciate your time and dedication to the story.

Happy reading everyone!

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Ron opened his eyes the next morning to find a blurry image of Hermione in front of him. He groaned as he stretched out on his bed and tried his hardest to wake up.  
  
"Ugh... now this is taking it a bit too far, Hermione is NOT in your bedroom.." he muttered and rubbed his hands slowly down the side of his face.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm here to get you up and out of bed on this fine day. You're not sleeping until the afternoon while I'm around!" Hermione announced and pulled back his covers.  
  
"ARE YOU OFF YOUR ROCKER!?" Ron shouted and quickly jumped out of bed throwing a dirty t-shirt over his head from off the floor, face red as a tomato.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, heart beating at a surprisingly fast rate.  
  
"I could have been NAKED under there!" Ron shouted causing Ginny to run into the bedroom.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked, finding a very uncomfortable Ron and Hermione, but Hermione wouldn't dare hint that she was even the tad bit nervous.  
  
"Your brother is overreacting to a simple error in judgement on my part," she answered and tried not to stare in the vicinity of Ron's boxers.  
  
"Well that's not unusual at all! And here I thought something major was taking place. But if it's so normal, why did I hear something about being naked?" Ginny asked mischievously.  
  
"Well if you think it's no big deal that you've seen me in my skivvies, why don't you strip down to your skivvies and we'll see what THAT looks like!" Ron demanded, taking his shirt back off.  
  
"RON!" Hermione shouted and backed away from him slowly. The gleam in his eyes was just a bit too unpredictable for her taste.  
  
"Are you mad!? Seeing a girl in her under garments is completely different than a girl seeing a boy half-nude!" Ginny shouted, "besides, that's just frightening! Put your shirt back on for heaven's sake!"  
  
Ginny covered Hermione's eyes, shaking her head and letting out small "tut"s. Hermione would never ever admit that she was enjoying the experience. Not if her life depended on it.  
  
"WHAT!? Did you ever think that it might be EQUALLY embarrassing for me to be seen in my skivvies? What makes the situation different?" Ron asked extremely agitated.  
  
"Don't you have at least the smallest trace of intelligence in that brain of yours? Anywhere? Think about it Ron! First of all, you were in boxers which are basically like shorts! You wear practically the same thing when you go swimming! And boxers don't accentuate anything you may have on you if you know what I'm talking about..." Ginny began to explain.  
  
"EWW! I do NOT want to be hearing this from the mouth of my little sister!" Ron gasped in disgust. Hermione flushed and began to laugh as Ron threw his shirt on once again.  
  
"You didn't let me finish! SECONDLY, unless you are suddenly going to grow boobs over night, which isn't unlikely with Fred and George hanging around, then your embarrassment will never compare to any Hermione might feel if she were to take off her clothes right now," Ginny finished with a huff and stormed out. Hermione leaned against the doorway and took long deep breaths before deciding to speak.  
  
"Speaking of Fred and George..." she mumbled.  
  
"I don't think that was the main subject of our conversation.." Ron stated and threw on a pair of jeans.  
  
"Hmm, well... that's what I came to get you up for, your mum is going to the shop for a few hours and she'll be back for tea. Oh, and our owl results have come...maybe I'll burn them without even looking at my results if I'm feeling crazy enough," Hermione said excitedly and brushed some hair out of her eyes. Ron resisted the urge to moan and sighed instead.  
  
"Hermione, you're never feeling crazy enough," he said and rubbed his shoulder. Hermione smiled at him and shook her head.  
  
"Maybe your mum can buy you some new underpants as well?" she asked and smirked. Ron stared at her in awe. Did she really just crack a joke about something so... suggestive?  
  
"Uh.... wha?" he asked completely out of it. Hermione shrugged and turned to leave, but before she did..  
  
"Ron?" she asked quietly. Ron tilted his head to the side and watched her carefully.  
  
"Hmm?" he replied.  
  
"I'm sorry, that I was awful the other day. I... didn't really mean anything I said. I'd proudly wave a banner over your head... as long as it said 'Hermione is our Queen'.." she said with a shy smile and left rather quickly. Ron stood in wonder for a few minutes before grabbing some socks and following after her.  
  
**June 30**  
  
_ I hold in my left hand right now the results of my owl exams. I told Hermione I would look at them later, when I was feeling up to it. I played it off like it was no big deal, but I think she may know that deep down I'm nervous as hell. If she did, she didn't mention it. Probably thinks I'm still touchy from this morning, but I mean really! Who thinks it's perfectly okay to look at me in my underwear and act like it's the most normal everyday thing? She's Hermione! She saw me! In my boxers! The world is bloody mad.  
  
I also have a letter here from Harry. Hermione got one too, but she says it's "confidential" and she'd rather not share it with me. So I snatched my letter up and refused to let her see mine either. Don't know why I always do things like that, but I guess it's beyond my control. My hormones are raging, I don't know any better. At least Dad says so, but Dad also fights off exploding toilets for a living.  
  
I've just now read my letter from Harry and have decided to keep it right here in my journal for a re-read later. Ginny's calling so I'd better bugger off. She's got a big temper for someone so tiny...and feisty...and incredibly insane.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
How've you been? Sorry for not writing sooner, but I've been a bit down and I haven't really had the energy to write anyone a letter. I hope your family is doing okay. Give the twins and Ginny a hello for me. Oh, and tell the twins their fruitcake was delicious, even if I couldn't get the mustache off for a week. Uncle Vernon wasn't too happy about THAT one. Especially since I couldn't figure out how it had gotten there in the first place. At least, not right away.  
  
The Dursleys are treating me the same as usual. Every once in awhile they let me do some of my homework in the lower level of the house, but it's mostly on special occasions (when they think an order member is watching them)! I also received a new shirt, one that fits, but that's about all the "kindness" the Dursleys are willing to give. Aunt Petunia knows about Sirius, I know she does, but she refuses to say a word. I truly loathe her, I wish I could be with you and Hermione.  
  
There isn't much else to say really, is there? I hope Percy isn't being too much of a git. I know it's tough on your mum. I expect to be out of here before July ends. See you then.  
  
Harry  
_  
"RONALD WEASLEY! I'M CALLING YOU!" Ginny screamed up the stairs for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. What is it your royal highness? I already told you I haven't found anything to rhyme with 'pools of emerald green' " Ron said with a smirk as he appeared in front of her.  
  
"Funny. Just wait til Dean hears you talking like that," Ginny remarked and raised her eyebrows in warning.  
  
"Ha Gin, won't work on me anymore. I found out from a certain blonde haired loony witch that you aren't actually DATING Dean, you just rate him. Tough luck, hope it goes better for you next time," Ron informed her and grinned in triumph.  
  
"Ugh, having you for a brother is like a curse, one even Bill couldn't fix up. Where are your owl scores?" Ginny asked, trying to avoid more of Ron's gloating.  
  
"Upstairs, I haven't looked at them yet," Ron answered.  
  
"Well you better go get them and meet Hermione and I in the den. She's going to have a heart attack if she doesn't find out what she got," Ginny stated and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why doesn't she just open her letter and find out then?" Ron asked with a shrug.  
  
"Apparently she wants to open them with you, but I have a feeling she's just scared," Ginny voiced her opinion.  
  
"Scared? Why in the hell should she be scared? She's only the smartest witch in the year, if not all of Hogwarts," Ron wondered aloud.  
  
"Don't know, why don't you go ask HER that question?" Ginny suggested as she walked away. Ron grabbed his owl results and ran back down the stairs to find Hermione curled up in an arm chair biting her nails.  
  
"Calm down, you probably got all outstandings," Ron said nonchalantly and sat down on the arm of the chair next to her.  
  
"Well, that may be true, but just in case could you look first?" Hermione asked and handed him the envelope.  
  
"I guess so, if you want me to," Ron said, surprised, and took the letter from Hermione's hands.  
  
"So, what does it say?" Hermione asked eagerly as his eyes scanned the page.  
  
"Hmm... total score... all O's. Except it looks like one tried to give you an E in Arithmancy. Pity you that," Ron informed her. Hermione squealed and hugged Ron's arm as tightly as she possibly could.  
  
"I knew it would turn out alright! Somewhere inside me I knew! Oh thanks Ron!" Hermione shouted and kissed his cheek. His eyes widened for only a split second, but his flushed cheeks stayed quite awhile longer.  
  
"So, you can open mine I guess," Ron stated and handed her his results. She beamed up at him and opened the paper. Shockingly, her smile never faded.  
  
"All E's and an O, and even an A for Divination," Hermione said, a bit more calm.  
  
"Are you bloody serious? I didn't get any T's for Troll?" Ron asked in disbelief.  
  
"Oh for pity's sake Ron, why would someone with your intelligence get a T?" Hermione asked, crinkling up her nose in amusement.  
  
"You think I'm intelligent? I thought you were smarter than that," Ron replied and shook his head sadly.  
  
"You know you're not that stupid Ron Weasley. Besides, I helped you study... now get out of here so I can read my letter from Harry," Hermione said laughing and shoved him off the side of the chair.  
  
"I dunno, I was thinking I was comfy right where I was.." Ron responded and flopped down on top of her.  
  
"Ummmfh! Ron, you may be skinny but you're heavy as bricks!" Hermione groaned underneath his body weight.  
  
"What was that 'Mione? Did you say, Ron... I'm so glad you've decided to grace me with your presence? And look! You've even chosen me as your lounge seat! I feel so privileged to be your friend!" Ron said pretending not to hear her.  
  
"Sure, being your friend is great! Now, if only you were dead... the ghost of Ron Weasley might be easier to deal with. Especially in a situation such as this," Hermione grumbled and tried to push him off.  
  
"Alright, I'll just go kill myself then. A jump out of the attic window should do it, you think?" he asked, jumping off her and running up the stairway.  
  
"RON! You're acting like Fred and George!" Hermione whined and headed up after him. Ron's heavy footfall pounded in front of her and she followed him to the attic.  
  
"Watch out for the ghoul!" he shouted before propping himself up on the window's ledge. Hermione ducked as a strange creature lunged toward the top of her head, then she turned her attention back to the maniac in the window.  
  
"What in the world are you doing? Have you finally gone mental?" Hermione asked as her dangled one leg out above the grass below.  
  
"Just doing what you ask of me. I thought you've always wanted me to do what you say, you're extremely bossy..." Ron rambled on.  
  
"What! I am NOT that bossy! For a second I thought maybe I'd want you to live, but go ahead! Throw yourself out. Hopefully no one will find you in time to take you to St. Mungo's" Hermione spat and turned on her heel.  
  
"Alright then, here I go!" he shouted and began to leap.  
  
"WAIT!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Aha, I knew you wouldn't want me to fall... ghost of Ron Weasley, sure.." he mumbled and pulled himself back through into the attic.  
  
"You've gone nutters," Hermione said, shaking her head at him in awe.  
  
"I guess I have," he said simply and walked back down the creaky steps. Hermione sighed and plopped down herself down on a trunk, panting. The attic ghoul moaned loudly and chucked a book at her head.  
  
"Oh shut up!" she yelled and stormed back down the stairs to read her letter.  
  
_ Dear Hermione,  
  
I always thought you might like Ron, but I never thought you'd admit that to me. Unfortunately Ron hasn't mentioned anything to me about whether he likes you or not. He hasn't really said much of anything since Fleur was here for well, you know. I don't think he truly liked her or anything, she was just part veela and he couldn't resist. Ron always mentions you though, so that could be saying something. I suggest you just tell him how you feel and maybe he'll surprise you.  
  
As far as having dreams about him goes, well I've never experienced that before. I mean, dreaming of a girl... not Ron. My dreams usually involve Voldemort and my scar hurting. I'd swap for yours in a second.  
  
Don't worry about me. I'm getting out of here real soon and I can't wait to see you and all the others again. Take care, and don't fight too much with the red haired one. You two are crazy.  
  
Harry  
_  
**June 30 continued**  
  
_ Hermione is definitely acting weird. Ginny told me she was beating herself up over something that wasn't her fault. When I asked her what it was, she called me a prat and ran off like she usually does. I'm getting just a little annoyed with that girl...  
  
Thankfully I got Hermione to cheer up and play a game of wizard chess. She's a genius, but no one beats me at chess. No one. Not even Dumbledore could.. Well, maybe he would be able to. Maybe I should challenge him to a game when school starts up again.  
  
We have to go to headquarters soon. Ginny is positively miserable about the whole thing. She says that she'll never be able to handle being there with Sirius gone and that she won't let them take Harry back to the awful place. I asked mum if I could tear down Sirius's mum's portrait if we were forced to spend another summer with the order. She said she wished it were up for her to decide. I have no idea what that means, but that hag is coming down!  
  
Hermione said that she never would have guessed that a house-elf could be so influential in such a dark way. I told her to get over it and look on the bright-side, I lived after being attacked by a brain. I guess it wasn't the best way to go, but she did seem a bit relieved. Good sign? Maybe not. She thinks I'm being arrogant and thinking only of myself. But I say I'm glad that brain didn't mess me up too badly!  
  
Except, I did threaten to jump out a window today. I blame it on a temporary loss of sanity, but maybe Fred and George were channeling their spirits through me. I don't normally try and kill myself as a joke. I'd like to strangle that ghoul though. Hermione has a paper cut from where the stupid thing threw a book at her.  
  
I got my owl results, I did great. Mum was so proud she almost went out and bought me a new broomstick! Almost... but the brownies were delicious. Anyway, I'm off to bed.  
  
_ Hermione sighed and tucked herself into the guest bed that was prepared for her. Being close to Ron was becoming even harder to do. Every time she looked at him she could feel her body tensing up. Maybe she should put him out of her mind. Was it weird that she enjoyed the little window jumping escapade? And what about that letter from Harry? There was no way she should have gotten jealous over a part-veela. Sleep would be a very good thing... but another dream was coming on....  
  
"I'll jump off the astronomy tower!" Ron shouted at her in the common room.  
  
"No Ron, you could get a paper cut!" Hermione shouted in fear.  
  
"Then I'll just beat up the ghoul," Ron said with a shrug.  
  
"I don't want you to be in danger again for me! Remember the brain?" Hermione asked. Ron shuddered and zoned out for a minute or so before snapping out of it.  
  
"I don't care!" he shouted and took off.  
  
"Ron, don't do this!" Hermione pleaded as Ron balanced himself on the edge of the tower.  
  
"Say you love me and I won't, but I'm pretty sure it's a definite I'll be jumping," Ron told her and prepared himself for the fall.  
  
"Why would you think that?" Hermione asked him, trying to remain calm.  
  
"You hate me! You didn't even want to go to the Yule Ball with me! You wanted to go with Viktor!" Ron snapped.  
  
"I only went with him because he was kind and I was afraid YOU would never ask me to go! You practically drooled over Fleur the whole time! And when you finally asked it was like you didn't want to go with me, you just wanted to have a date... and I was someone to fall back on!" Hermione explained, a tear in her eye.  
  
"I ALWAYS wanted to go with you! I've only ever wanted to do everything and anything with you," Ron informed her.  
  
"Then stop being a prat and get over and BE with me!" Hermione demanded, but before Ron could move another face appeared.  
  
"Saw-ree Ronald, but I vant to be wit my her-my-own-ninny" Viktor said, an evil glint in his eye. He pushed Ron and watched as he teetered back and forth.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hermione shouted and watched as Ron disappeared from sight.  
  
_"HERMIONE! WHAT'S WRONG?"_ Ginny asked as Hermione woke from her dream, tears stinging her eyes.  
  
"I had a nightmare... it was.. horrible... and so not...probable!" Hermione murmured, placing her head in her hands.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" Ginny asked, adjusting her nightgown.  
  
"I don't think so Ginny... I'm just being silly," Hermione whispered and gave the faintest smile.  
  
Off in another room of the burrow Ron Weasley jolted from bed and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"You've got to get over this fear of Viktor if you want Hermione to like you," he scolded himself and sat down on the edge of his bed.  
  
_'I'm going to accept Viktor no matter what it takes!'_


	5. A Cup of Honey

**A/N:** Somehow I managed to get another chpater done in one day. BAM! that makes me feel good, deep down inside. lol. I'm not sure what you guys will think of this chpater, so please read and review ( if it isn't too much to ask of those of you who just reviewed to chapter 4!). I'm positively giddy with all the feedback I've gotten. Thanks so much.

There may be some fluff soon for whoever it was that asked (sorry, don't have the ability to look) but the whole story is working up to major fluff, can't ruin it! That's what some of those fluffy dreams are for. :)

and Rain 12- they are out of character slightly because so much is changing (hormones, situations, the dreams) and so they are too. But I'd like to think they are mostly the same. :) Gotta take some creative liscence, right? I'm not JK Rowling!

onward and happy reading!

_xoxoxoxoxo_

**July 1  
**  
_How does this sound?:  
  
Viktor,  
  
I apologize for being rude about you taking Hermione to the Yule Ball. It was childish of me, and I hope you can forgive me for being such a dope. You have to admit that someone with such a frightening appearance going after a much younger woman (after stalking her everyday in the library) who happens to be one of my best friends is cause for anyone to get suspicious. If you promise never to communicate with her again, and stay away from me (when I'm preparing to jump off the astronomy tower to prove my undying devotion to said woman) then I will forget my plans to spread awful rumors about you to Rita Skeeter in hopes of ruining your successful quidditch career.  
  
Signed,  
  
Ronald B. Weasley  
  
or maybe I should cut out the part where I say I was 'childish'?  
  
This whole plan to start accepting Hermione's friendship with "Vicky" is not going so well. I mean, can you blame me? The guy is only the scariest looking seeker in history. Why would anyone assume that he's a friendly guy just hoping for a nice chat and an easy going friendship with a girl who goes to another school? Agh. Okay, so I admit I was really really jealous, but it still doesn't mean that I wasn't acting on behalf of Hermione's safety. If his trollish Bulgarian hands touch a hair on her head...  
  
Okay, maybe I'm taking this a bit extreme. Anyway, I plan on writing a much more proper letter and putting it in the post this afternoon. The things you do when you fancy a girl... she better appreciate this. I only hope it doesn't make Krum more appealing to her instead of putting some focus on me. Bloody mess this is!  
_  
"The amount of time you've been spending alone is really starting to make me worry about your health," Ginny said as she entered Ron's bedroom, Fred and George trailing behind her.  
  
"I'm writing a letter to someone, it's sort of important... so whatever this is about, can we make it quick?" Ron asked, anxious to get it ready before he lost his ability to make nice with Krum.  
  
"Well, I figured we'd just do that beat up the twins thing now. I brought you George," Ginny remarked and pushed one of the twins forward.  
  
"First of all, I'm Fred... and what the bloody hell are you going on about?" Fred asked as he stumbled into Ron.  
  
"We promised Mum we'd beat you up, I was only joking though Fred so take it easy. You tell him why we've assembled in his room George," Ginny said making way for the next twin to enter.  
  
"We come to pitch an idea and see what your lovely little person thinks of it. Interested?" George asked.  
  
"No, I'm not. Now bugger off," Ron stated in frustration and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ah, but it's about young Harry Potter. I know you can't resist when it comes to him. Bloody fascinating friendship if you ask me," Fred informed him and crossed his arms as he waited. Ron bit his lip and sighed. They knew him too well. He had to be included when it came to dealings with Harry Potter, his best friend in the universe.  
  
"Alright, alright. Let me in on the secret?" Ron asked. George nodded and cleared his throat.  
  
"We happen to know that Mr. Potter will be at the headquarters before he turns the sweet sixteen. So, naturally, we want to throw him a bash when the day comes. What say you?" he explained and waited for Ron to reply. Ron stroked his stubbly chin before answering, as if he were deep in thought.  
  
"Only if you guys supply the gag gifts. What's a sweet sixteen without gag gifts?" Ron asked them and smiled broadly.  
  
"I knew you loved us! I knew there was true Weasley blood in you somewhere, Ron. Now we'll be going and leave you and your angsty teenage thoughts alone." Fred responded and enveloped him in a hug.  
  
"Ugh, get off me,"Ron mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, get off him! I want a turn!" George shouted. Ron cowered in fear at his words and prepared for the worst, but George only punched him on the shoulder and disapparated from the room along with Fred.  
  
"I'm going to go tell Hermione about our plans. At least she'll provide the sensible part of the celebration,"Ginny told him.  
  
"He's turning 16. What does he need to be sensible about?" Ron asked. Ginny rolled her eyes and left the room behind her. Ron was definitely acting weird these days. Locked up in his room half the time, and the other half staring at Hermione as if she were going to suddenly punch him in the jaw (not that it wouldn't be hilarious!).  
  
Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table, quill in hand.  
  
"Homework AGAIN?" Ginny groaned as she sat down opposite Hermione. Hermione brought her eyes up to meet Ginny's and sighed.  
  
"Actually, no. I'm writing a letter,"Hermione informed her and sucked on the end of the quill as she thought.  
  
"What is it with bloody letters? Who could you possibly be writing to?" Ginny asked, annoyed.  
  
"Well... you see, I need to write a letter to Viktor. I don't think... I can be friends with him anymore. I'm just to busy with the war... and everything else that's going on. I can't keep up.."Hermione said, her voice quivering.  
  
"Please tell me this isn't about Ron!?" Ginny said as her jaw dropped in shock.  
  
"What would give you that idea? No.. No, it's not about Ron. I'm just concerned about whether my friendship with Krum is what's best for either of us, he's so much older than I am and everything.."Hermione mumbled as if she were wondering herself what she was doing.  
  
"I guess I understand. I just came to tell you about our plans for Harry's birthday. We're going to throw him a surprise party at headquarters for his sixteenth!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Wow, that sounds like a great idea! He could use a little cheering up, and I don't think he's ever had a proper birthday party," Hermione added with a smile.  
  
"Glad you like it. Maybe you and I can help think up decorations and things for mum and dad to set up. Damn summer rule about not using magic.." Ginny muttered.  
  
"Ginny! Watch the mouth. But I get what you're saying. It would be nice to use magic once and while over the summer. Not much longer to go at Hogwarts.." Hermione said with a sigh and looked back down at her blank parchment.  
  
"I'll let you get back to work. I have letters to write myself! I need to see if Colin will let me borrow his camera again!" Ginny said giggling and ran off. Hermione frowned and stared at the paper again.  
  
_Dearest Viktor,  
  
I'm sorry that I've yet to come spend a summer with you in Bulgaria. I wish that it were possible, but unfortunately I doubt it will ever happen. I'm writing this letter to you to say I'm sorry, but I don't think our friendship can continue to go on. You are a lovely person with a heart of gold, but my life is filled with so much craziness and work to be done that I just can't see myself trying to fit in visits or even many letters. You're busy with your quidditch career, and I hope you find much more success and happiness. I won't forget you. Write back if you don't hate me now.  
  
Hermione  
_  
She watched the owl fly out the window and let a few tears slide down her cheeks. What was going on?  
  
**July 1 and still more to say  
**  
_Girls like poems don't they? Do you think Hermione would like a poem?  
  
Your hair is frizzy, but I like it  
your head it a book with the light lit  
I can't write a poem worth shit  
  
okay... maybe not...  
  
Your eyes as green as a fresh pickled toad. Haha! Except her eyes are brown, and kind of murky when she's thinking about something. But they're sort of a brighter color when... nevermind. Poems..  
  
You like to read and that's okay  
I really like you anyway  
I just insulted you, bloody hell  
things are not going so well  
  
okay, last try..  
  
I'm sorry I haven't grown up  
you remind me of a cup  
filled with the sweetness of honey  
I'm afraid I have little money  
but if I could buy your smile  
it'd be worth while  
blowing all my savings on  
more precious than a chess pawn  
you are to me  
  
okay, so I'm not very good at writing poems. Maybe she'd like analogies?  
  
Hermione is to me as the waves are to the sea, I am to Hermione as a circle is to a triangle.  
  
In other words, I'm meaningless. Hermione's smart, maybe she'd pick up on what I'm trying to say. But I guess not, since I'm a perfect twat. But I can rhyme, even if not in a romantic way. Agghh, this is so frustrating. I've already written the letter. Maybe I should take this one step at a time. But who has time when Hermione is sitting there.... staring at you?  
_  
"Hi?" Ron said sheepishly. Hermione looked at the object in Ron's hands and grinned.  
  
"You're using one of my gifts, now I know you really have gone ill," Hermione said and smirked.  
  
"Oh, I forgot... to mention uh, thanks for the journal," Ron stuttered while his face's red color deepened.  
  
"What do you write about?" Hermione asked in curiosity.  
  
"Just... you know, stuff." Ron answered and shifted uneasily.  
  
"It's good to get things off your chest once and awhile, isn't it? You already seem more calm," Hermione stated with a laugh. Ron smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Can't you just be happy I'm using the thing and not start throwing insults disguised as compliments at me?" Ron asked and scratched the back of his head. Hermione remained quiet until...  
  
**SMACK!**  
  
Ron and Hermione jumped a mile as something hit the window beside them.  
  
"Pig," Ron said and rolled his eyes. Hermione stared dumbfounded as Ron let him in.  
  
"Funny though, I only used Errol today. Who sent a letter out?" Ron asked and grabbed the letter tied around the small owl's legs.  
  
"I did," Hermione admitted shyly and took the letter from Ron's hands.  
  
"Responded to Harry's letter that quick?" Ron asked and watched her twitch.  
  
"Not exactly. It's sort of personal," Hermione told him and blushed. Ron nodded and frowned at her.  
  
"Alright. I'll just go back to writing in your gift," he said and smiled.  
  
Hermione watched him sit back down and sighed to herself as her trembling hands opened Viktor's response.  
  
_Beautiful Hermione,  
  
I can't say that I understand your decision. Today has been very confusing for me. First I get letter from your friend Ronald saying he is sorry for not being kind to me and then I get a letter from you saying you are sorry you can't be kind anymore. I have no idea what is going on. Is something wrong between you and mister Weasley? Is there anything I can do to help? I do not want to lose you as a friend, but I do not wish for you to be more than that of a friend to me. I am sorry if there are any problems. Write back if you still wish to speak with me. I wish only the best for you and your friends, especially the Harry Potter.  
  
Viktor Krum  
_  
Hermione could imagine exactly how his voice would sound reading the letter.  
  
"Write bahk if you steel vish to speak wit me"  
  
Wait a minute? Ron had written a letter to Krum?  
  
**July 1**  
  
_write write write, rot rot rot. I am no closer to getting anywhere. I can't just come out and say something though, you know? You know what I keep picturing? Hermione telling me how she'd like to give me the chance to see her in her undies. I have gone absolutely mental and it's turned me into a pervy wanker. That's what you get for being a hormonal teen who's best friend and potential date interest is a very seemingly non-hormonal (towards you) girl. She's reading her letter right now. No wait... she's standing up... and..  
_  
Ron saw Hermione's shadow fall over his journal and he closed it quickly, looking up to see an expression that he couldn't quite read. That in turn made him gulp and start to sweat just a little at the forehead.  
  
"Why did you write to Viktor?" Hermione asked him. It didn't seem like it was anger in her voice, more like... confusion?  
  
"My near death experience yesterday made me realize that I should be nicer to people. At least to people who haven't done anything wrong to me," Ron joked and shrugged. Hermione frowned and her trembling lips seemed to get angry again. What in the blazes was she thinking?  
  
"Now you realize he hasn't done anything wrong to you! Now you realize this!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"I guess I should have seen that coming," Ron mumbled and stood up to face her.  
  
"Why all of a sudden would you try and make friends with him? Are you trying to figure out what's going on between me and him because I've already told you everything you need to know!" she said forcefully and glared at him.  
  
_' Please don't tell me this is because you never liked me but were just being a prat! I've always hoped you secretly liked me too! I thought maybe you were jealous... and it gave me hope'_ Hermione's mind reeled.  
  
"I am NOT interested in what you and Krum have going on! Write him letters, see if I care! God, I figured that I had matured a bit over the year and that MAYBE I could accept the fact that you wanted to be friends with someone I didn't know that well, who I couldn't protect you from!" Ron tried to explain.  
  
_'WHAT DO YOU WANT HERMIONE!?'_ his thoughts screamed.  
  
"Protect me? I'm a witch! If this is about you and Harry going off and fighting the bad guys, I've been right there along with you taking care of MYSELF! I don't need some hero to come running to my rescue from big bad seeker in Bulgaria! Who by the way, is really sweet!" she snapped and threw her arms down to her side.  
  
_' Be my hero Ron! Be everything for me!'_ she thought to herself. Hormones were definitely raging in her. Raging out of control that is.  
  
" That's not it Hermione! I admit that in 4th year I was full of myself, I can step up and say I was stupid, but in the department of mysteries? God! I've never been so scared in my entire life for me and everyone around me. I could hardly think about anything at all I was struggling so hard in there, but I wasn't so knocked out that I couldn't tell that you were in trouble. It was KILLING me not to help you! THAT'S why I didn't get over the Krum thing right away! How did I know that some day this wasn't going to come back and haunt you? How was I to be sure if he wasn't going to stab you in the back?" Ron let go. He didn't even think about it, he just talked.  
  
"The same way I know you and Harry won't stab me in the back! But you refused to let my judgement be correct! You HAD to think that I was walking blindly into something and I would be helpless when it came time for the fall. Why would you assume that he would hurt me? Why would you assume that no one but you or Harry could be there for me?" Hermione shouted in hurt.  
  
"Because I don't... I don't... I don't know okay!?" Ron answered and looked away. Hermione sighed and unclenched her fists.  
  
"I'm sorry... I know that you, why... why do we have to be this way?" Hermione whispered and looked down at the floor.  
  
"What way?" Ron asked calmly.  
  
"Constantly arguing. We have been since the first day I met you! And it's only gotten worse... and now, now I've said hurtful things that you don't deserve to have thrust upon you," Hermione responded and held back her tears.  
  
"It's not like I was any better. Look, I sent that letter because I wanted some things to be cleared for me, and for you before we head back to Grimmauld place. It's not about playing the hero. That's Harry's job. I'm here to be Ron Weasley, that's it," he stated and ran a hand through his hair to calm his nerves. Hermione looked up at his freckled face and couldn't help but smile. That smile turned into a laugh and she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I never hated you, you know that right?" Hermione told him as she squeezed tight.  
  
"Yeah, I never hated you either... so..uh... I'm just gonna....go now," Ron said, losing his previous burst of confidence. Hermione frowned and let go, watching him gather his things.  
  
"See you in the morning?" he added. Hermione sighed and nodded before he headed up to his bedroom. That was one argument she never wanted to repeat. Nor did Ron, who opened up his journal and began to write. It was the only way he knew now to release his stress.  
  
**July 1 the longest day in the history of Ron Weasley**  
  
_I just had the biggest row with Hermione I've ever had with her. Ever.  
  
I think I love her.  
  
But maybe I should sleep on it..._  
  
"This birthday party is going to be great," Hermione said excitedly and hung up a decoration.  
  
"It's not his birthday for another 30 days!" Ron said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Shh Ron! I don't need you to protect me," Hermione said glaring at him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron asked her, taking a break from blowing up balloons the muggle way.  
  
"I know you think that Harry might stab me in the back, but I am perfectly capable of choosing my own friends." Hermione scolded. Ron gasped and choked back a groan.

"I never said anything about Harry. Or your frizzy hair!" Ron shouted.

"My hair! What does that have to do with anything?" Hermione yelled back.

"Maybe the fact that I'm like a circle that just goes round and round and is boring as hell to someone who's a triangle like you!" Ron spat back.

"You're saying that you're not exciting enough for me? Just because I like to read?" Hermione asked angrily.  
  
"I never said! God Hermione! Did you ever think that maybe I LIKE YOU!? The way you remind me of a cup of honey and I like you more than chess, but I can't tell you all this because I can't right a bloody poem!!" Ron screamed in frustration. Hermione and Ron stared at each other for a few minutes and she planted a kiss on his lips.  
  
"I like you too. Definitely more than chess. I just... want you to be honest with me, always.." Hermione whispered. Ron nodded and grabbed her hand as he stared into her eyes.  
  
"I...can do that" he whispered back.  
  
Ron woke up in the middle of the night and stared up at his ceiling. Things were not going exactly as he hoped they would, and this dreaming thing was getting more and more frequent. Hermione being around way driving him crazy, but all he wanted was to let her make him crazy. Confusing? You bet. He grabbed his journal and took one quick note.  
  
**July 2 around midnight**  
  
_Be honest._  
  
Hermione woke up crying for the second night in a row, this time because she knew what she wanted but not how to get it.  
  
"I want Ron..." she whispered sadly and wrapped the covers around her to try and supply the warmth that was missing. Unfortunately, the cotton blankets were no replacement for the arms of Ronald Weasley.


	6. No Meadow

**A/N:** Okay, be ready everyone. Thic chapter isn't so happy-go-lucky, but don't we all just have those days where we feel like crap? Sometimes for no good reason we just get hit with teenage angst and then everything goes wrong? Yeah, so that's what's going on for our characters in this chapter, but now that it's out of the way... the next chapters can be much brighter. :) I worked pretty hard on this, so I hope it didn't come out as crap. I'm a little unsure of this one, so please please read and review!! Thank you to all the many people who have reviewed so far. Thank you soooo much! It really makes me happy after hard times to look into my mailbox and find kind words. There's a bit of some mushy stuff int he dream sequence this time to lighten things up a bit for you. Hope you enjoy! Happy reading!

**xoxoxoxoxo**

**Disclaimer: **we all know I don't own anybody. But if I did, phwoaarrrrrrr. Snog fest! heh heh... just kidding.... sorta....

**July 4**  
  
_We are in the last place I'd ever want to be. I hate the headquarters. Ginny's been moping around for quite a bit now. Every time Mum says that Harry will be arriving soon she storms off. Can't say I blame her for it. Whoever thought bringing him back here would be GOOD for him obviously needs a room at St. Mungo's. I'm willing to guess it was Dumbledore. He's always been a bit left of center, hasn't he?  
  
So, I guess I should get straight to the Hermione part. That's all I ever put in here anyways. Well I've decided to go over the dreams that I've had so far.  
  
1. Common room, where I admit I have feelings for her and we kiss  
  
2. Hermione in a sun dress, chasing gnomes and growing extremely huge lips  
  
3. Watching the sunset with, you guessed, Hermione  
  
4. Krum pushing me off the astronomy tower when I try and tell Hermione I like her  
  
5. Fighting with Hermione about party decorations, and more snogging  
  
so, this can mean a number of things. Maybe Krum is going to marry a gnome who likes pickles ( I remember the pickle!). Or maybe Harry is going to tell a girl he likes her in the common room by writing it on some form of a banner or confetti or something.  
  
Off to go "clean"  
_  
Ron stared at the portrait hanging on the wall that was covered by a curtain, just waiting to be disturbed. He stayed there for a long time, just watching in bewilderment. He had lived in the wizarding world his entire life, but was it really necessary to preserve someone's memory in a painting, long after they were already dead? Especially someone as vicious and heartless as Sirius's mum. His eyes gleamed as he thought of things he'd like to do to that portrait. Hermione found him like that, frozen in the corridor.  
  
"What in the world are you doing?" Hermione asked in a whisper, fearful to wake the old hag.  
  
" Shhh! I'm thinking," Ron whispered back, keeping his determined gaze on the object hanging on the wall.  
  
"That just scares me more. Please don't tell me you've got some sort of idea," Hermione pleaded, watching fearful as he turned to face her.  
  
"In fact, I have got an idea. We're going to give Harry a bloody good birthday gift," Ron mumbled with an evil smirk.  
  
"Ron, think about what you're doing for once, please! This could get you in trouble with the ORDER" she hissed, pronouncing the last word as if it were some sort of higher power.  
  
" So let them go mad. Let them throw a fit of rage and lock me up in Azkaban for a stupid painting. I don't care. I'm tired of what goes on with Harry! It's like no one cares about how he feels, only what the order feels for him. I'm taking this miserable thing down and not giving it a second thought," he fumed and grabbed the edges of the portrait.   
  
Before any one could blink an eye Mrs. Black was screaming in horror as Ron slammed her into the floor. Hermione stared at him in shock and covered her mouth to stop herself from yelling. Bit by bit her portrait was broken into smaller pieces, until nothing was left but a pile of splinters and a disheveled looking Ron.  
  
"How could you... I don't..." Hermione stammered.  
  
"I have inner rage, alright? It has to go somewhere!" he shouted and stared numbly at the mess below him.  
  
"She was a person... would you do that to a person?" Hermione asked him, her heart beating rapidly in her chest and a tears gathering in her eyes.  
  
"No, I wouldn't.... she was just paint and a bit of magic, she wasn't real Hermione! That's what happens to me in this place, can't you see that? Can't you see what everyone becomes in here? I can't even grip what reality and magic is anymore! And all I can think about is Sirius and Harry and where I come into play. I can't help it! Okay, I'm sorry!" Ron panicked and ran off in a hurry. Hermione watched him go and hung her head sadly. Maybe she shouldn't have said what she did...  
  
"Oh dear," Lupin said as he came up behind Hermione.  
  
"He was supposed to be cleaning the webs... he's...he's afraid of spiders..." Hermione mumbled in a daze and began to cry. Lupin stared at the mess for a moment and looked at Hermione's tear stained cheeks.  
  
"It's a pity Kreacher would unexpectedly turn on his former master like that. Guess I'd better clean it up and keep him on a closer watch. And, I'm sure the order is too preoccupied to deal with something as inconsequential as this, so I'll just handle it myself," he told her, and with a wink and a nod he was gone again.  
  
Ron, however, was not around for this. He paced back and forth at the top of the stairs forever wondering if he should go back and face Hermione. Instead, he slammed open the door to his room to find himself in a situation he'd rather not face.  
  
"You have a lot of issues you should work out," Ginny said to him, his journal in hand. He groaned.  
  
"I can NOT believe this would happen to me! Why Ginny? Why would you invade my privacy like that?" Ron asked, lacking the energy to have a full on spat.  
  
"I didn't read your journal. I just assumed that this is what you've been doing all summer," Ginny stated and threw the book down on his creaky bed.  
  
"How am I supposed to trust you didn't read it? I come walking in and you tell me I have issues. Not to mention, the stupid thing was in your hands!" he yelled and placed his head in his hands.  
  
"Relax, I was being my Weasley self and making you think something that was totally untrue. I'm just upset that you would keep this from all of us. Especially what happened to me in my second year," Ginny said frowning at him, but in concern.  
  
"What are you TALKING about? This has nothing to do with that event!" Ron shouted in frustration. Ginny furrowed her eyebrows and glared at him long and hard.  
  
"I am not mental Ronald Billius! I am trying to make sure that you're okay. You've been sort of strange this summer in and out of moods, and you're constantly locked away. So when I saw this lying here and assumed it might be a journal of sorts, I was worried that something might be going on. Is that wrong of me? I mean really?" Ginny asked him, but held firm. Ron hoped to death she wouldn't cry, because he was on the verge of having a breakdown.  
  
"No. I love you Ginny, I would never do something to make you scared or upset. It's just a stupid journal, it's not hurting me... it's helping me," Ron informed her, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Well okay then. That's all that needed to be said," Ginny replied and began to walk away. Ron cleared his throat and stared at her in anticipation. She rolled her eyes and gave him a hug.  
  
"I love you too, now go back to whatever it is you do and stop fighting with me. That's Hermione's job anyway. Speaking of..." Ginny cut off as a distressed Hermione appeared in the doorway. Ron shook his head and tried to calm himself. Today was not a good day.  
  
"Can I... come in?" Hermione asked. There was no door, so she couldn't knock.... but she felt the need to ask before she came walking right in.  
  
"Of course," Ron sighed and watched as she took a seat on the bed. He followed her lead.  
  
"Let me see your hands," she said quietly without looking him in the face. He laid his hands down on her lap and watched as she examined them. His palms were filled with splinters with some small trickles of blood. She stroked the back of one hand with her thumb and sighed.  
  
"I never understand you," she whispered and let go.  
  
"I'm sorry," he muttered and looked down at the floor.  
  
"This stupid place ruins everything. Promise it won't ruin our friendship?" Hermione asked. Ron sighed and thought for a moment. Friendship.  
  
"I'd never want to lose you... or Harry" he added and looked away. Hermione nodded and hopped off the edge of the bed. She left without saying a word. Ginny was waiting for her at the end of the corridor, looking rather flustered.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked her, exhausted from the mess of things whenever these summer days arrived.  
  
"I... read Ron's journal, but then told him I didn't," Ginny admitted her face covered in guilt.  
  
"You what!?" Hermione yelled in surprise. Ginny pulled her aside and steered her into an empty (and dirty looking) room.  
  
"I read his journal okay? I just... had to get it off my chest. He... well he had me worried that there might have been some dark magic going on, but it seems alright," Ginny said both in shame and relief.  
  
"It's alright. It doesn't matter. I just, wouldn't do that from now on. It's not the type of thing anyone should get involved in. It's Ron's personal thoughts!" Hermione said, wondering what it would be like to know just what Ron Weasley was all about.  
  
"Yeah. Besides... not much was really in there. He's pretty good at staying on topic.." Ginny said with a faint smile, brushing her hair out of her face. Hermione eyed her suspiciously, but shrugged her shoulders. Ginny began to walk away, stopping for just a brief moment.  
  
"He had a dream about you in the common room or something like that, just so you know," Ginny stated and quickly disappeared. Hermione's eyes widened, but she quickly dismissed the thought. Just a coincidence. Besides, it wasn't like it was a dream in... THAT... way.  
  
**July 4**  
  
_I did it again. I went postal and scared everyone. It's just that I can't help these things really. Okay, that's a lie. So I had better start using this journal for good use and stop messing up everything I've worked so hard at to get Hermione to notice me for. I can be calm... I can... and I can....I can pat my head and rub my belly at the same time! God, none of it makes a difference.  
  
First of all, I'm worried about mum. She walks around mumbling to herself all the time. I caught her looking at a picture of Percy once. If I ever see him again, I'll punch him before he can say a word. Then again, it's that sort of reaction that always gets me in trouble with everybody else.  
  
Secondly, I know Ginny read my journal. I'm not stupid like she thinks. I'm gonna have to find some sort of way to lock the bloody thing. What if Fred or George ever found it???  
  
Thirdly, I can't help but think that this whole thing with Hermione has something to do with  
  
oh no! The moment everyone's been waiting for ( and dreading in my case) has finally arrived!  
  
_"He's HERE!" Ginny whispered into the room. Ron sighed and faced his sister.  
  
"I know. Come here," Ron mumbled, taking her hand. Ginny clung to him like she was back in first year and they walked slowly down the steps together.  
  
And there he was. Watching them at the bottom of the steps. Nothing was said for a long moment, the three of them just stared at each other... willing themselves to find something to say. He spoke first.  
  
"Ron, Ginny.." he mumbled and gave a slight nod of his head.  
  
"Harry..." Ron muttered, in a daze. Ginny remained silent. Harry stared at her grief stricken face as she avoided eye contact with either boy. Eventually she let out the air she had been holding back and ran as fast as she could in the other direction. Harry hung his head and ran a hand through his hair as Ron had done so many times before.  
  
"I think... maybe... I don't want to go upstairs," Harry mumbled and turned around. Ron nodded and followed him down the hall. After the department of mysteries and the long summer apart, there was nothing either could think of to say that would mean much at all. Until Harry noticed something was not quite as it used to be...  
  
"She's gone..." he whispered as he looked at the black mark that indicated where a portrait used to hang. Ron's face turned a pale white and he avoided Harry's questioning eyes.  
  
"Lets go find Hermione..." Ron said, changing the subject. And for the first time in what seemed like forever, the corners of Harry's lips began to curve upward and his face fell soft.  
  
"Yeah... that's a good idea," he said, placing his hands in his pockets and walking side by side with Ron. He knew something Ron didn't know, and it wasn't about death or destruction, or prophecies that marked him as a dark wizard's equal. It was a secret between friends. And that was a good feeling.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry gathered in Harry's make-shift bedroom an hour or so later. Harry was looking a bit better than he did last summer, but nothing they said could ever truly make him happy. It was a dark place for him, someplace he had never wished to return to. But it was the only place he could be, and that Hermione and Ron could be, and it was something as he grew each day... he was learning to accept.  
  
"It's not over," Harry whispered as he kicked off his shoes with the worn out soles. Hermione bit her lip as she watched him.  
  
"What's not over, mate?" Ron asked in confusion.  
  
"My time with Sirius," he replied as if it were fact.  
  
"Of course not Harry. It may not be soon... but you'll see him again,"Hermione agreed and placed her hand on his. He pulled his hand back and let out a sigh of frustration.  
  
" I know, but... what if..." he mumbled and looked away. That was all Ron needed to explode. He clenched his fists and stood up slowly, letting his height speak for itself.  
  
There was nothing he hated more than to see Harry like this. Ever since fifth year he had been cold and unwilling to communicate. At Hogwarts he was better, but not by much. This was his friend since the very first day they met. That first day on the train, and he was not about to listen to him slip away.  
  
"HARRY POTTER YOU ARE REALLY PUSHING ME TO MY LIMIT!" he screamed. Harry's eyes widened in shock and Hermione winced at his words. Ron shook his head. He sounded just like his mum...  
  
"Wh...wha..what?" Harry stuttered. It was like Ron to yell, but not out of the blue. Not at him anyway..  
  
"You heard me! I'm tired of you acting like this! Why can't you just get a grip and come to your senses! It hurts all of us that Sirius is dead, but did you ever think that just MAYBE other people love you!? Did you think that maybe you have family and you're just not appreciating it or noticing it!? My family LOVES you Harry! I love you just like you were one of my stupid prat brothers, even though your hair is black and mine is red! My mum loves you like you were another son, another sweater to knit at Christmas time! And all you've been doing is pushing us away and acting like you'll never be the same again! Well if you aren't going to be the same again Harry, then I'll just have to support you and everything you do silently, because whatever I say to you goes in one ear and out the other. I'm TIRED of having to fight you on everything to remain your friend. Just... do me a favor and grow up, because god knows I'm trying!"  
  
Ron slammed his fist into the wall and walked out without waiting for Harry's response. All he could hear was the ringing in his ears and his deep intakes of breath. What had he just done?  
  
**July 4**  
  
_I don't deserve to be friends with Harry or Hermione. I don't deserve to be closer to her the way I want to be. I always screw things up..  
  
I'm... an ugly and worthless person. All who agree say 'Aye'.  
  
Oh right, there's no one here to say anything at all.  
_  
Hermione rushed into the room Ron occupied and embraced him before he had a chance to think. His journal dropped to the floor in a heap as she gripped tighter and began to cry into his chest.  
  
"I know that must have been hard for you," she mumbled into his chest. Ron tried not to focus on her hands rubbing his back, but instead on the words flowing from her lips.  
  
"It was... and wasn't. My family loves him... and I know he loves us back.." Ron told her as she let go and wiped her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm so emotional... I just, I never know what to think anymore," Hermione said as she began to calm herself.  
  
"It's... okay..it's..well, neither do I," he struggled to say and placed his hands behind his head.  
  
"I've never seen you get...upset or angry like that before," she whispered and smiled as she looked at him. He shrugged his shoulders and followed her eyes to the journal on the floor.  
  
Ron watched her leave and slowly shut the journal that seemed to be making such a big impact on everything around him. It was time to close his eyes and slip away. It was always better in his dreams...  
  
Ron walked down a winding path through an open meadow on a warm summer night. The scent of the air gave proof that rain had fallen not too long ago, but muddy shoes were not a concern.  
  
"I don't deserve her..." he whispered to the sky and continued on his walk.  
  
There appeared to be no one around him in any direction, not even a home or a shop of any sort. It was nothing but green grass and a few scattered trees, blowing in a calm wind.  
  
There was nothing more to think about. Just to get away. That is, until the sound of footsteps behind him made him jump out of his skin. It was her.  
  
"Ron! Ron! Wait up!" she called. He stopped where he was and waited for her to catch up.  
  
"Hermione..." he started to say, but she put a finger to his lips.  
  
"He didn't mean to hurt anybody. He's loved, but he's not the only one loved by someone.." Hermione told him. Ron sighed and took her hand.  
  
"I know my family loves me, I'm not daft... I just, sometimes I feel left out. Sometimes I feel like I don't have any reason to be here than to be a Weasley," Ron stated and looked down at the ground below him.  
  
"You told me once that all you were was Ron Weasley, and that's true. All I want you to be is Ron Weasley," she said and looked upward at him. He was taller than she was by a good deal, but she didn't have to get up on her tip-toes to feel his lips on hers. But she didn't move..  
  
"And I wasn't talking about your family," she added eventually. Ron brought her to him and kissed her passionately.  
  
"I love you Hermione," he whispered into her hair.  
  
"I love you, Ron"  
  
Hermione opened her eyes to find a snoring Ginny and a purring Crooshanks. There was no meadow, no Ron.  
  
"Oh no..," she whispered into the dark, "it...can't...be possible"  
  
The word played over and over and over again in her mind. **LOVE **


	7. Parchment

**A/N:** Sorry this took awhile, band is keeping me busy. Which reminds me, I have band camp next week and won't be able to update! :( sorry, but I'll try and keep this going as fast as possible. Shouldn't be long now until ULTIMATE FLUFF!! Whoo! Anyway, I worked really hard on this so I hope you like the chapter. As for my reviewers, thanks so much. Sorry for spelling errors, but they'll be fixed when the story is finished. Right now, my main concern is if It's a good chapter and it's basically correct, not if one "there" is spelled "their". :) hehe. READ AND REVIEW! Thanks so very much.

Happy reading!

**xoxoxoxoxo Erin**

"Ron, get up already..." Harry grumbled and nudged his friend in the side. Ron glared daggers at him and he said up groggily.  
  
"What's the matter? Afraid I'll see you in your boxer shorts?" Harry teased, wiggling his eyebrows. Ron's mouth gaped open in shock for a moment and he crossed his arms over his chest in aggravation.  
  
"Who have you been talking to?" he asked. His question was answered by a smiling and waving Ginny Weasley who appeared behind Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Mum wants us to clean out the old den. No touching anything that looks unfriendly!" Ginny stated and pointed her finger in warning. Ron rolled his eyes, but paled at the thought of the brain in the department of mysteries. He shuddered quickly and turned to glance at Harry.  
  
"I volunteered us for the job, because she needed help... and I love her," Harry added on quietly. Ron and Harry stared at each other in understanding and started down the stairs together.  
  
"Do you think they'll let us out of here anytime soon? Maybe we can just disappear to the twins' shop for a few hours and browse... get some fresh air.." Ron suggested, dreaming of a day spent outside of Headquarters.  
  
"You mean, there's actually breathable air at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes? Huh, I assumed the second you inhaled your body inflates and you fly away..." Harry joked and shook his head.  
  
"Just because you can do that to your aunt doesn't mean that Fred and George can pull it off so simply.." Ron replied and smirked. Unfortunately, that only got Harry thinking about the Knight Bus and the first time he saw Sirius. It seemed everything was a touchy subject with Harry these days.  
  
"Need some help?" Hermione asked following behind the two boys into the den.  
  
"Well, it could go faster as a four person job..." Ginny said from the corner as she pulled a moldy book off the floor.  
  
"I think I know a few spells that can restore that..."Hermione started and grabbed the book from Ginny's hands.  
  
"I don't think it needs to be restored," Ginny mumbled. Hermione took a look at the title and made a few 'tut' noises with her tongue.  
  
Modern Guide to Bone-Crushing Curses  
  
"What do you think they mean by 'modern'?" Ron asked, wrinkling up his face and sticking out his tongue.  
  
"Well, Harry could at least use it for the D.A.," Hermione pleaded, horrified by the thought of throwing away a book, even if it was filled with curses.  
  
"Nah, I really don't think so Hermione. It's old... plus I don't want to teach anything like THAT!" Harry grunted and turned his attention to a stain on the rug.  
  
"Besides, can't use magic outside of school," Ginny added as she swiped at cobwebs with a broom.  
  
"Yeah Hermione, and to think you're a prefect!" Ron teased and grinned. Harry snorted and scrubbed harder. Hermione frowned and tossed the book into a trash bin.  
  
"Look at this! Looks like Mrs. Black was into romance..." Ron said as suave as he could pull off and handed another book goofily to Hermione.  
  
"Ron, how in the world did you come up with that conclusion?" Ginny asked, peeking over Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"The woman in the bubble bath!" Ron stated as if it were obvious.  
  
"Ron, that's a muggle in a cauldron. It's about various forms of torture in history..." Hermione informed him and rolled her eyes. Ron's face turned a dark shade of red and he mouthed an 'oh' before trying to find some other way to pitch in.  
  
"Hot in here, isn't it?" Ginny joked and giggled as she fanned herself with her left hand and dusted a coffee table with her right.  
  
"Hmnnnn.." Harry agreed with a slight nod of his head. Ginny sighed and brushed some hair out of her face.  
  
"So, are your brothers going to get us out of here or not?" Harry asked both Ginny and Ron as he rolled up his sleeves.  
  
"I don't know.. It was only a suggestion before mate.." Ron answered wearily and wiped some dirt off a worn out chair. The three of them jumped back as a resounding thud came near the bookshelf and a "DAMN IT!" sliced through the air from Hermione's direction.   
  
Ginny helped shove books out of the way as Harry helped Hermione up. Her hair was sticking out in odd places and her face was red as if she were finally pushed to her limit.  
  
"What?" she asked as Ron stared at her in awe.  
  
"You swore Hermione! You swore! That has to... I mean... you must owe me something!" Ron stuttered and laughed as he pulled some lint off her shoulder.  
  
"You're insufferable," she mumbled and picked up the books she had dropped. Ron shrugged and continued pretending that he was contributing to the work effort.  
  
"Well, you could cut the tension with a knife.." Fred said as the Weasley twins apparated by Harry's side. Harry jumped and stared as the two began to laugh hysterically. George shook his head and patted Harry on the shoulder in apology. Ginny ignored their first comment and welcomed them, though not so warmly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked in an exasperated tone. Fred held up a bag and pointed to it as if it spoke for itself.  
  
"It's pretty..." Hermione grumbled sarcastically and brushed herself off some more. George's eyes twinkled with delight and winked at her.  
  
"Well actually, it is quite nice, but it's what's inside the bag that we actually meant for you to have," Fred explained and pulled out some extendable ears.  
  
"No, no, no! Not this year. I don't care what the order has to say. I'm not ruining my summer by trying to listen in.." Ginny announced as Ron secretly grabbed a pair and placed them in his back pocket. He whistled and avoided her angry stare. Hermione grabbed the ears from him quickly, not without blushing from being so close to his lower half...  
  
"Fine, fine then. We can tell when we're not wanted," George spoke up.  
  
"Pleasant dreams.." Fred said as a goodbye.  
  
"It's not even night yet.." Hermione said to no one in particular. The twins shrugged and snapped their fingers, disappearing as quickly as they had come.  
  
"They think that makes them look fancy..." Ginny mumbled to Harry and shook her head. Ron stared suspiciously at the spot the twins had previously been in and tapped his arm.  
  
"Well there goes our way out of here..." Harry sighed. Ron frowned and picked up a sock from under the same chair he'd been cleaning before.  
  
"How long do you think THAT has been there?" he asked in disgust.  
  
**July 5**  
  
_IT'S GONE! MY JOURNAL IS GONE! I have no idea where it could be! It was here one minute, gone the next. I don't want to jump to conclusions and say someone took it and is reading my innermost secrets right now, but... if Ginny took it to Mum because she thought it was dark magic I'll throttle her in her sleep! I don't want MUM of all people on my case about liking someone! My secret was in there... Hermione! Mum would try and get me to tell her over a nice dinner or something. Ugh! I decided I might as well write SOMETHING down on a piece of parchment. Maybe if (no.. I mean WHEN) I find my journal I can paste this in there or something. I just had to let everything out, you know? It feels weird not having my journal to write in. Oh no! Fred and George were here just a little while ago. You don't think that they? Oh bloody hell. If they found it and did anything with it I'll die of embarrassment. I know how those two are. I need to find it... and soon. But I can't make myself seem desperate. No, they'd like that too much... all of them. Wouldn't they???  
  
GO CHUDDLEY CANNONS! Sorry, just trying to get things off my mind...  
_  
"Ginny, please tell me you didn't touch my journal again!" Ron whined to his sister who was passing in the corridor.  
  
"No, why?" she asked in concern.  
  
"Well, good. I was just checking... because I don't want you touching my stuff whenever you bloody please! That's all!" Ron replied and glared. Ginny sighed and shook her head.  
  
"I know you better than that. Did you lose the stupid thing?" she asked him, seeing through his excuse.  
  
"Well, sort of," he responded quietly, feeling the tips of his ears beginning to heat up.  
  
"I'm on my way to see Harry right now. Want me to ask if he's seen it?" Ginny asked, trying to be helpful. Ron's eyes widened and he shook his head vigorously.  
  
"No no! That's no good... Harry doesn't know I keep a journal," Ron thought aloud. Ginny sighed and scratched the side of her nose.  
  
"Well I'll ask him if he's seen it anyway. I just won't say 'Ron's top secret journal filled with his innermost thoughts and desires. Have you check out page 42? It says something about how he thinks you aren't manly enough!' and he'll say.." Ginny rambled, but Ron cut her off with the clearing of his throat.  
  
"That would be FINE!" he emphasized in a huff. Ginny smirked.  
  
"You sounded like Percy just then," she told him, knowing his reaction wouldn't be pleasant.  
  
"Ugh! First I lose my bloody journal, now I start sounding like the traitor! My life is just filled with horrible surprises," Ron fumed and tugged on his hair.  
  
"Ron relax, it was just Hermione's gift to you.." Ginny teased and watched as Ron's face turned an even brighter white.  
  
"I'm in trouble.." he mumbled and put his face in his hands.  
  
"Don't worry, she won't mind that you lost the thing. I'll see if Harry's seen it around and you check the den. Maybe you left it in there," Ginny commanded and flew up the steps, her hair swirling behind her.  
  
"I didn't bring the stupid thing into the den!" Ron groaned and headed toward Hermione's room. Might as well let her know he was looking for it. She was always helpful in a crisis, and this in Ron's eyes qualified as a crisis!  
  
"HER-MIiiiiiiiii-ooone!" Ron called from outside her doorway. Hermione's head poked out a minute later, hair still frizzed.  
  
"Oh, Ron!" Hermione said happily and stepped aside for him to come through. He stared at her in confusion and walked in beside her.  
  
"Uh, hi.. I was just wondering...well, I've lost something," Ron admitted slowly and waited for her to respond.  
  
"Oh, well we all knew you'd lose your mind some day, I just didn't know it would be so soon," Hermione joked and snorted to herself. Ron rolled his eyes at her humor and sighed.  
  
"Not that! It's that journal you gave me. The one I've been writing in, I seem to have misplaced it," Ron said as calmly as possible. Hermione thought a moment and sat down on her bed. 'Ginny wouldn't have taken it AGAIN would she?' she pondered.  
  
"I haven't seen it Ron. I'm sorry it's gone missing. Maybe I could help you look for it?" Hermione volunteered and hopped off the bed.  
  
"No, if you haven't seen it, I doubt it's around. Something happened to it, but I have a feeling I won't be writing in it again anytime soon," Ron informed her sadly and ran a hand through his hair like always.  
  
"I'm sorry, I know you were just getting used to it. I have some extra parchment here if you need any," Hermione offered.  
  
"No thanks," Ron replied meekly, "I'll manage."  
  
"Ron! I didn't know you kept a journal!" Harry's voice echoed through the room.  
  
"Ginny!" Ron whined. Ginny shrugged, color creeping up on her face.  
  
"It sort of slipped out, and he was interested.." she explained.  
  
"Of course I was! You'd think Ron would let me in on that piece of information, but I guess it slipped his mind. I think it's a great idea Ron. Definitely continue with that," Harry said and slapped him on the back.  
  
"I would Harry, if I knew where the bloody hell it's gone off to, thanks," Ron grumbled.  
  
**Stupid Bloody Piece of Parchment**  
  
_ I can only come to the conclusion that someone has made off with MY journal. I mean, it's the only logical explanation. I admit, nothing for me is ever logical. Except for me and 'Mione. I'm a lanky, poor red-head and she's the brightest of our year. Makes perfect sense that she doesn't feel the same way about me as I do her. Right? Ah, why do I ask questions like someone is reading this? Oh yeah, because by the time I'm finished writing someone probably WILL BE! Arg. No privacy ever when you're a Weasley. The only time I'm ignored is in the Daily Prophet when something dramatic takes place. "Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and unknown few...". I don't do much of anything anyway. I don't deserve to be talked about. Harry does. He's a hero. Even if he thinks that he messed up with Snuffles.  
  
Ginny said that he-who-must-not-be-named had my journal and he was using it as a reference guide to come and take me hostage. Sometimes, she's just not so funny.  
  
But Hermione thinks she's hilarious. Hermione also thinks that I'm pig-headed, stubborn, and have a horrible sense of humor. I just know she does.  
  
Why am I writing all this on a piece of parchment? Now it'll be even easier to discover what I really think about everything. Once I start I just can't stop. I'm a loony, just like Lovegood.  
  
I wonder what Neville would do in this situation. Interesting to think about, isn't it?  
  
_"Crooshanks! Not now! Can't you see I'm in the middle of something important?" Ron scowled at the cat by his feet. He never had taken to kindly to Hermione's pet. Crooshanks hissed loudly and scratched at his foot.  
  
"OW! What was that f... OH MY BLOODY HELL!" Ron screamed noticing a bit of a book cover hanging out of the cat's mouth.  
  
"You ruddy cat! Give me my journal!" Ron demanded and fell to his knees. Crooshanks dropped the object and took of at break-neck speed. Ron examined it with a heavy heart. All of his journal entries were torn, and there was no way to get them back.  
  
A few minutes later he stormed out of his bedroom and into Hermione's. She was seated on an old folding chair, her legs crossed beneath it.  
  
"I told you there was a reason to hate that cat of yours!" Ron spat at her. She looked up from what she was writing and rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"What excuse have you come up with now?" she asked, not really interested.  
  
"Your PET ruined my journal! I finally use something you give me and your CAT rips all the pages out!" Ron stated, more upset than angry.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ron! I didn't know Crooshanks hadn't gotten into your room at all while we've been here!" Hermione apologized putting her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Well... obviously sometime today the beast did. I only saved a few things. It's all scrambled, and I don't know what day's they're from, but I pasted what I could back in," Ron said quietly and stared at his hands. Hermione wrapped him in an embrace.  
  
"I really had no idea this would happen. But look at it this way! You still have the rest of the journal! You can keep writing and you'll still have something to remember later in life," Hermione comforted and smiled up at him. Ron realized he was still in a hug and backed away rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Well, I suppose you're right. Thanks 'Mione. I guess I'll get started on it eventually," he said calmly. He wasn't really feeling up to writing about anything at the time. The thrill had sort of died some, along with his previous entries.  
  
"Glad I could help. I'll make sure Crooshanks doesn't get into your room again, Ron," Hermione stated and smiled shyly. The two stared at each other for a long time in silence until Ron coughed and turned to leave.  
  
"See you tomorrow?" Hermione called after him. Ron nodded and headed back toward his room.  
  
"You going to bed?" Ginny asked him as she passed.  
  
"Yeah, I don't really feel like staying up. Where are you headed?" he asked curiously.  
  
"To a room farther up..." Ginny said simply.  
  
"Would this be the room of Harry Potter?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"So what if it is?" Ginny asked in return placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Nothing, just wanted you to tell him goodnight for me," Ron lied and shrugged his shoulders. Ginny eyed him suspiciously and took off again in a hurry.  
  
After a long yawn and a stretch of the arms over the head, Ron was fast asleep.  
  
_"Lavender...oh Lavender..."  
_  
"What's Seamus doing?" Hermione asked, crinkling up her nose.  
  
"What he does every time he falls asleep. Making-out with his stuffed hippo and moaning her name," Ron replied as if it were a well-known fact.  
  
"That's...odd. What do you do when you fall asleep, Ron?" Hermione asked. Ron didn't answer.  
  
"I can't stand you!" Ron shouted at Hermione out of the blue. Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes at his comment.  
  
"Why not?" Hermione asked sadly.  
  
"Go all mushy and crazy! I give up!" Ron said in a huff and turned away from her.  
  
"But I'm not being mushy and crazy! What's gotten into you?" Hermione pleaded with him.  
  
"You're a bit paranoid about Ginny!" he informed her. Hermione gasped in shock and stepped back.  
  
"What are you TALKING about!? I have done no such thing! Sometimes you just make me want to scream!" Hermione spat back at him.  
  
"Well I guess I'm going to have to keep a close eye on Fred and George from now on..." Ron mumbled.  
  
"Are you trying to imply something?" Hermione asked, her heart thumping in her chest.  
  
"Did lemonade make my grass grow ten feet tall?" Ron responded as if it meant something.  
  
"I don't know!! Harry, help me out here! Tell Ron he's being a lunatic!" Hermione begged of her friend.  
  
Harry looked up at her curiously and shrugged, stroking his mustache he went back to reading a Qudditch manual.  
  
"Your controlling nature can be quite appealing sometimes.." Ron said suddenly and blushed. Hermione's eye softened and she began to laugh.  
  
"I don't understand you Ronald Weasley," she said and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"I'm a moron. I'm going to bed," Ron replied and got up out of the chair he had been sitting in.  
  
"No Ron! Wait! I didn't mean to make you... leave," Hermione said shyly and bit her lip. Ron gave a small smile and stood still.  
  
"I want Krum to stay away from me when I'm on the astronomy tower," Ron told her, as if it were a command.  
  
"Krum doesn't even go to this school," Hermione said and tilted her head to the side in bewilderment.  
  
"Your hair is frizzy, but I like it. You remind me of a cup, more precious than a chess pawn," Ron said quietly and looked upon her face. Hermione sighed and took his hand.  
  
"I'm meaningless," he added and hung his head.  
  
"Ron, look at me!" she commanded and raised his chin up, " you are NOT meaningless. Not to me you aren't!"  
  
"I just can never say anything when I want to you know? It's like you in your undies," Ron said desperately. Hermione backed away and blushed.  
  
"I don't know what THAT'S supposed to mean..." she mumbled.  
  
"Well, the moment I've been dreading has finally arrived," Ron said with tears in his eyes. Hermione shuddered and began to cry.  
  
"What?" she asked between sobs.  
  
"Hermione.. I can't be close to you the way I want to be.." Ron explained, squeezing her hand that was still grasping his.  
  
"Why? I don't understand.." Hermione whispered.  
  
"Because I love you Hermione, and I know you don't feel the same," Ron told her and let go of his grip.  
  
"Well, you should have thought about the fact that you're always WRONG," Hermione joked and wiped her tears away. Ron looked at her curiously and opened his mouth, but Hermione quickly sealed it with her lips against his.  
  
"I love you too, Ron"

Hermione stared into her pitch black room and pulled her covers tighter to her body. It was the hardest part of being at Grimmauld Place...  
  
dreaming of him... and waking up to a cold, damp, and empty room.


	8. Every Flavor

**A/N:** Okay, I owe you all a major apology for not updating this sooner. First of all, I had band camp (I play in the pit! Percussion rules! har har) and that took up a week. Then I had writer's block, and I didn't want to FORCE the story to come because then that would would just make it end up terrible. Anyway, we're getting close. I'm thinking this will only be 10-12 chapters long, somewhere in there. So be ready for ULTIMATE FLUFF! I can't wait. But not yet... not yet..

I can't really decide whether I like this chapter a lot, or if it's just plain weird. shrug I guess I need some feedback. Please read and review!!! Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed so far and been supporting me (you know who you are!). I've been getting nothing but positive responses out of this. I owe you very very much. Ch. 9 will be up as soon as I can get it done. School quickly approaches. Happy reading!

**_xoxoxoxoxo Erin_**

****

**July 31**  
  
_I haven't been writing. I couldn't bring myself to after what happened a few weeks ago. I'm not really sure it's healthy for me to rely on a stupid journal for everything. I was afraid that if I wrote something down, and lost it again that I would start yelling at everyone. I'm really trying not to do that as much. The thing is, now that I haven't been writing... I haven't been dreaming. So I've made a decision.  
  
I have to keep writing. I absolutely have to. I don't know if this is happening because of the way my own mind works, or because of a charm that's on this thing, but the only time I can have her is in my dreams. If writing is all it takes to keep her there with me, then I'm going to write my heart out.  
  
I love her, and it sorta took me a really really long time to figure that out, but now that I do I can't tell ANYONE. Not even Harry. He'd probably have a heart attack and die from learning that I was in love with our best friend. I am NOT going to be responsible for something like THAT. What if the boys in the dorm ever found out? Dean and Seamus would never let it go! I know Neville had his eye on her for awhile... even if he wouldn't admit it. How am I supposed to look him in the eye?  
  
Oh no... what about Paravati and Lavender? If they found out, my life as I know it will cease to exist.  
  
And GINNY of all people!? She's the most likely to figure something out. Lately she's had this odd ability to know exactly what I'm feeling. She keeps trying to COMFORT me! She thinks I'm depressed. Well, I mean I have been a bit of a grump since the whole Crooshanks incident... I guess it was obvious to everyone I was a bit mopey, but that doesn't matter! What matters is that Hermione is upset. When Hermione's upset, then I get upset. I can't help it. But I'm more insufferable when I'm upset... I just don't let anyone know that I KNOW that I am. If that's understandable.  
  
Today's the surprise party. God save us all. I know I said to go ahead with the whole thing, but Harry's been a tad bit irritable (as are the rest of us) this summer and I really don't want to push any buttons. Even though pushing the right buttons can be interesting. What was I saying? Right... party. Ginny says she wants it to be a big ta-do. Well I say she's gone nutters. Harry's probably never had a party in his life. Can you imagine what so much excitement would cause at once? Hey... I'm actually sort of thinking in complete sentences. Weird. Oh wait, right uh, I think that throwing him a huge party that puts all the focus on him and makes him the reason for the celebration (he hates being the center of attention) will actually make him close up again. I'll admit my sister's done an alright job of getting him to be himself, but it's not going to last long if this goes through. Maybe I should say something...  
  
But who will ever listen to ME!!??  
_  
"Hermione..." Ron whispered, grabbing hold of her shirt sleeve. Hermione gasped and bit her lip as she turned to face him. Her cheeks were becoming a tad bit warm, but she shook her head and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, climbing down from a muggle ladder.  
  
"I need to talk to you....in PRIVATE!" he emphasized as he looked upon Ginny's smiling face. She frowned and returned to putting up streamers.  
  
"Okay..." Hermione answered, heart pounding in her chest. She reached for his hand, but thought twice and brushed off her jeans.  
  
"Well, you see... it's about Harry's party," Ron mentioned when they were finally alone. Hermione's face fell a bit, but she nodded to have him continue.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea..." he mumbled, and rubbed the back of his neck. It was starting to become a nervous habit of his.  
  
"But Ron! I thought you helped plan all of this. Why suddenly the change of heart?" Hermione asked, tucking some hair behind her ear. Ron gulped at the mention of 'heart' and took a deep breath.  
  
"I don't think it'll make him happy. I know that we thought it would originally, that maybe Harry would be excited to have his sixteenth birthday celebrated by all his friends, but I don't think it'll happen that way. Harry right now is just... not himself. I think putting a bunch of attention of him will make him feel worse, instead of better.." Ron explained, eyes shifting under her gaze.  
  
" I never really thought about it that way," she whispered, looking as if she were deep in thought. Ron knew that look anywhere. She always had a bit of an inquisitive twinkle in her eyes.  
  
" I've been thinking about it, I mean... I do think in my spare time once in awhile," Ron stated, his ears blushing instead of his cheeks.  
  
" We have to go through with it. Ginny put so much time and effort into it, Harry'll love it," Hermione said firmly and left him standing by himself.  
  
" I knew no one would listen, not even her.." he groaned and followed out into the den.  
  
" This place doesn't look half bad now that we've cleaned it up, does it?" Ginny asked him, beaming as he entered the room.  
  
"I guess not.." Ron lied as his eyes scanned the room. The wallpaper was a dark moldy green color, but was peeling off at the edges to reveal a wall that looked like sandpaper. There were no windows, the book shelf they had recently fixed up was leaning slightly towards the left and the arm chair Ron had scrubbed so furiously had stuffing coming out of the seat. It didn't look nearly as bad as it had when they had cleaned it weeks before, but it still wasn't giving off any type of homely feel.  
  
"I know it's not the best looking place, but we have streamers!" Ginny said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. Hermione nodded weakly and pointed to a small yellow decoration near the broken chandelier.  
  
"It's great. I'm really proud of you Gin. He'll really be in for a surprise," Ron replied, trying to be the protector in the situation. In his opinion, Ginny and Hermione were both looking a tad vulnerable.  
  
"No he won't! Ugh, it's terrible! Fred and George tried to smuggle stuff in here, but mum caught them and took half of it away. Now all we've got our these stupid fireworks, but they'll catch this whole place on fire! And I can't put up streamers! Mum always did that for us! I don't even have the resources to make a cake..." Ginny rambled, devastated.  
  
"Ginny, Harry's never had a birthday party in his life. No matter what this place looks like, it's going to the best party ever," Hermione tried to reason with her. Ginny just sniffled and composed herself.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be alright Gin. Where's Harry anyway?" Ron asked, hoping things would be ready soon.  
  
"He's... in the shower," Ginny mumbled, a pinkish color to her skin.  
  
"Ah, well then I guess we don't have much time. About 15 more minutes I'd say.." Ron calculated and grabbed a balloon.  
  
"Ron, do you even know how to do that?" Hermione asked in curiosity. Ron raised his eyebrows, and without saying anything blew as much air into the balloon as possible. Nothing happened.  
  
"What in the world?" He mumbled to himself and tried again. Hermione suppressed a giggle.  
  
"Trust me Ron, it's quite difficult. It gets easier as you go along, but it's really hard to get the balloon to blow up as soon as you put air into it. It really hurts your jaw too.. I never really thought about how painful it was to get stupid balloons where you need them to be.." Hermione thought aloud and grabbed a balloon from the bag. Her cheeks puffed out and her face turned purple as she forced the balloon to expand. Ron couldn't contain his laughter.  
  
"Well I'm not going to work on these things if it'll make me look like that!" he joked. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" a voice asked from the doorway. Ron winced and turned to find Harry, hair dripping wet.  
  
"Gin..." he mumbled as she buried her face in her hands.  
  
" What's going on?" Harry tried again, but Ginny ran past him at the speed of light. Hermione bit her lip and placed her hand on Ron's sleeve.  
  
"Well, er....surprise?" Ron said eventually, unsure of what would happen next.  
  
"You mean... all this? This is all for me? You guys, but I... well you aren't very good at this sort of thing then are you?" Harry asked them, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"WHAT!?" Ron burst out in shock, anger filling his veins.  
  
"Well, you are SUPPOSED to keep the birthday one distracted so they don't come down EARLY and ruin the surprise. I thought Hermione would have known that," Harry said simply and shrugged.  
  
"You unappreciative!!....." Ron started and tackled Harry to the ground.  
  
"RON!! GET OFF OF HIM!!!" Hermione screamed pounding on his shoulder. Harry laughed and tried to kick Ron off of him.  
  
"Gerooffff...." he mumbled under Ron's weight.  
  
"We plan a party just for you and..AGHHH!" Ron screamed as Harry hurled him across the room.  
  
"I was just kidding. I think somebody needs to go talk to Ginny..." he said through his laughter and straightened his glasses. Ron shook his head in disbelief, Hermione fuming by his side.  
  
"Ron, we don't resort to violence!" she scorned him and stood up slowly.  
  
"Yeah Ron. Wotcher.." Harry added, rubbing his arm.  
  
"And you!! Harry! You just.... c'mon RON! We'll go get Ginny and Harry here will sit down and wait to be surprised all over again," Hermione warned and grabbed Ron's hand, pulling him up off the floor. Ron trembled but quickly shook himself out of it, wiping of his sweaty hands.  
  
"Yeah Harry... what she said.." he mumbled in a daze.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked as they climbed the stairs together.  
  
"Harry...he..." Ron mumbled to himself.  
  
"Oh for goodness sake Ron! He said he was only joking!" Hermione said, obviously frustrated.  
  
"I don't mean the part about the the surprise thing! I'm talking about when I tackled him!" Ron tried to defend himself, not sounding any better.  
  
"What got into you anyway? Just tackling Harry like that? You need to learn how to control your temper. One of these days it's going to get you into trouble, and I couldn't bear..." Hermione rambled. Ron pinched her arm and Hermione jumped back in shock.  
  
"I JUST SAID..... RONALD!"  
  
"YEAH WELL STOP JABBERING AND LISTEN UP ALREADY!"  
  
"WELL I'M NOT SURE I WANT TO LISTEN TO SOMEONE SO TEMPERAMENTAL!"  
  
"THEN I GUESS YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT I JUST NOTICED ABOUT HARRY!"  
  
"Well... RON... maybe I don't care!"  
  
"Oh you do Hermione, you do care"  
  
"Don't tell me what I care about! You wouldn't know if it kissed you square on the mouth!"  
  
"Well probably not! It's not like I've been kissed before!"  
  
"And whose fault is that EXACTLY?"  
  
"Can I just tell you about Harry now before this becomes another argument about Krum?"  
  
"Why would it become another argument about Krum..?"  
  
"HERMIONE!!!"  
  
"Fine. Tell..." Hermione said eventually, flipping her hair over her shoulder and stomping up each step.  
  
"He didn't throw me.." Ron said simply and followed behind her. Hermione sighed and took a deep breath in.  
  
"Are you saying that you decided to get off him? So that I wouldn't be as mad about you tackling him or something? I don't...I don't get it," Hermione questioned him, confused as to why he harassed her for something so unimportant.  
  
"No 'Mione. I'm saying... he didn't PHYSICALLY throw me. He never put his hands on me and sure as hell didn't THROW me. But I went flying across the air. As far as I can tell, he didn't have a wand pointed at me..." Ron carefully explained. Hermione's eyes widened, but she quickly shook her head.  
  
"He's a wizard. You can make things happen when you're angry or scared without meaning to.." Hermione tried to reason and stopped in front of Ginny's doorway.  
"Sure you can, but Harry was laughing," Ron pointed out. Hermione stared at him a moment longer, but said nothing. She raised her hand up to knock on the door, but Ginny opened it on her own with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Don't bother. You two are so loud you can't even let a person be in anguish quietly," she informed them, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well sorry your highness. Ready to go back down?" Ron asked her. Ginny wiped her eyes with her sleeve and flattened her hair. With a small nod the three of them headed back to the den.  
  
**July 31  
**  
_So far the party has been going great. There was a slight problem toward the beginning... er, Harry found out a bit too soon what we were doing. We did fix it though, and Harry's been happy for the most part. A couple of times his mind seemed to be elsewhere, but he's always managed to pull himself out of whatever funk he's been in lately.  
  
Hermione however has been very distant. I've tried asking her about it, but she always responds the same. "I've got a lot on my mind Ron, that's all"  
  
I've got a lot on my mind too. Stuff I'm not willing to tell anyone about. I guess I sort of understand where she's coming from. But it's still hard to not know how to help.  
  
Not to mention what Harry did earlier. Do you think he knows that he managed that? I mean, wouldn't he notice if I went flying backward and he didn't even touch me?  
  
Ginny is positively giddy. You would think she's never thrown a party before in her life the way she's acting. I think she still fancies Harry a bit, even though she denies it. Harry has at least been talking to her more lately, even if he's not interested. I know how it feels... unrequited...like. Unless, my sister LOVES Harry, but I don't really see that being the case.  
  
How young is too young to be in love? Do you think maybe I'm wrong about being in love? I can't quite tell. I think I am, but I don't know for sure. I guess it takes something really big to let you know when it's happening. I don't think I've gotten there yet. But I know I'm falling in love. Do you think there's a way to pull out of it?  
  
I don't want to, but I think I have to. It's for the best. Perhaps._  
  
"I'm gonna ask you one more time, is there something you want to talk about?" Ron asked, plopping down next to Hermione on the floor. She sighed and ran her hands along the cracks in the wood panels.  
  
"Not really Ron. What is there to say? There's a ton of stuff I could say I'm thinking about," Hermione responded. Ron patted her hand and chuckled.  
"I'm thinking about Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans," Ron told her, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Why?" she asked, crinkling up her nose in amusement. Ron did his best to shrug and lifted his head a little off the floor.  
  
"I haven't had them in a really long time, and even though there are bogey flavored ones... I'm willing to risk it if I find a good cotton candy," he explained and scratched an itch.  
  
" I prefer butterscotch," Hermione admitted with a laugh.  
  
"I wonder where they get the bogies to flavor the beans with. Maybe that troll Harry knocked out in first year! That troll had some snot.." Ron wondered aloud, watching Hermione shudder.  
  
"I don't think so. Don't forget you helped Ron, I remember that.." Hermione reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, but it doesn't count. It would have, if I hadn't been the one to make you go running off to the girls' bathroom in the first place," Ron argued.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I've forgiven you," Hermione joked.  
  
"Yeah, so what's really on your mind?" Ron asked her, resting on his elbow.  
  
"What you said earlier about Harry. I'm just wondering what this year has in store for us. It's never easy, is it?" Hermione asked, eyes shining.  
  
"No, but it's always interesting. Especially because I get to be with you and Harry. It makes everything worth it, don't you think?" Ron responded.  
  
"Yeah... it really does.." she answered quietly.  
  
"Hey, don't be so gloomy! It's time for exploding snap!" Ginny squealed, pulling Ron up off the floor.  
  
"We weren't gloomy. We were just talking," Ron stated. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Well, gloomy or not...I'm getting hungry!"  
  
**August 1st, early morning**  
  
_After some major gift giving, exploding snap gaming, and dancing like fools... I think Ginny managed to throw Harry a real party. Mum was real proud of her. She even baked us a cake. Well, actually she just gave us a couple chocolate frogs she had been saving and we tried to put candles in them before they hopped somewhere we wouldn't be able to reach. I gave mine to Hermione, she was craving chocolate and well... I didn't need it. She actually KISSED MY CHEEK. I really really love when she does that. I don't think she knows that though.  
  
I have a serious problem. I'm heading off to bed now, but I don't know when I'll be able to write. You see I've just run out of ink.  
_  
"RON! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Hermione screamed, running up to Ron. He was lying on his back, after being viciously hurled through the air.  
  
"I'm fine 'Mione, really.." he insisted, choking on air.  
  
"What just happened?" she asked, caressing his forehead.  
  
"Well, Harry got a bit angry and just... looked at me. I'm not really sure what happened," Ron relayed the information to her.  
  
" I'm sorry that happened. Do you need a chocolate frog?" Hermione asked, taking the candy out of her back pocket. Ron chuckled and put his arm around her.  
  
"What's really on your mind Hermione?" he asked her.  
  
"That troll in first year," she replied in a whisper.  
  
"Why would you be thinking of that?" Ron asked in curiosity. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Because, you saved me. Well, obviously Harry helped.... but I didn't get butterflies in my stomach when I looked at Harry afterward," she told him, resting her head on his chest.  
  
"Yeah, me neither," Ron joked with her, kissing the top of her forehead.  
  
"I really liked you Ron!" Hermione said with a sigh. Ron's face dropped and he met her gaze.  
  
" What about now?" he asked nervously. She placed a small kiss on his lips and hugged him closer to her.  
  
"Now I'm falling in love with you"  
  
"Hermione... I'm falling in love with you"  
  
"But I said it first"  
  
"At least I didn't reject you"  
  
"You wouldn't have"  
  
"But I could have"  
  
"But you didn't"  
  
"Stop nagging me"  
  
"Ron! Don't pinch me!!"  
  
"You asked for it!"  
  
"Shut up already!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want you to kiss me again!"  
  
Ron opened his eyes and stared blankly at his wall. He laughed to himself, shook his head, and fiddled his fingers in the dark.  
  
"Bloody amazing..."  
  
"Ron...you're drooling.." Harry's voice cut through the room. Ron turned to see Harry standing in his doorway.  
  
"What're you doing awake?" Ron asked him rubbing his eyes.  
  
" I just... wanted some company," Harry said quietly and began to rub his scar. Ron patted the bed and Harry moved beside him.  
  
"Nightmare?" Ron asked simply. Harry shrugged and picked at the bedsheets.  
  
"You know, it won't always be this way.." Ron stated, leaning up against the wall. Harry made no reply, just sighed and readjusted his glasses.  
  
"Thank you, for everything"  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry"


	9. The Sun Dress

**A/N:** This took me forever to get done. I feel really terrible about that, but with band and show choir I couldn't find time to get into it. Luckily, I really like this chapter. A couple things I need to say though.

I never intended to put Harry with anybody. I really don't know who he'll end up with. So I leave that for you to think about.

The whole thing with Harry not touching Ron when he threw him isn't going anywhere. I know I put it in there, but I also put in this chapter a sort of joke on Ron's "supposed" seeing abilities. It's just my way of putting a little bit of theories about the next books and random stuff to kind of keep this related to the books in a way. This story is Ron/Mione fluff. It doesn't need a huge plotline. At least I don't think so.

The next chapter will be the last, so be ready for that ultimate fluff I promised.

Hope you enjoy the chapter. THANK YOU so much to my faithful reviewers. You know who you are. I hope I didn't disappoint. Keep reading and reviewing! big hug

What are you waiting for? Dive in!

**_xoxoxoxo _**Erin

**September 1 , Hogwarts Express**

_I have FINALLY gotten a hold of some ink! Well, I had some before but Mum said it was for school purposes. I just now dipped into it, knowing well that Mum isn't around to stop me._

_It's fantastic to be back really. I hope sixth year is the best yet. I know Hermione is going to be unbearable, just getting ready to be head girl NEXT year. She's always a step ahead you know. I hope Harry gets Head Boy next year. He deserves it, the way he's saved so many people over the years. Hopefully he won't have to be the hero again. It's not fair to make him do it all the time, is it?_

_Then again, who else would willing accept the position of "lovable hero"?_

_Hermione's caught me writing. I saw her smirk at me before she left to change into her school robes. She's been acting weird again. Every time I get near her she kind of examines me for a minute like I'm gonna lash out at her, and then she completely ignores me! It's starting to get a little disappointing. I know I said I'd just forget about her a let it go, but I can't...stop._

_Luna's in the same compartment as us again. She keeps giving me these weird looks, and then Harry keeps whispering to her, and Ginny stormed off saying she was going to find out what Dean was up to because he hadn't owled her all summer._

_Neville joined us a bit ago. He tried to ask Hermione something, but then he saw me and scurried off. Harry told me he'd been eyeing Ginny and he wanted a girl's perspective on the situation, but no guy was dumb enough to ask in front of her older brother._

_Oh great, I'm a big and mean older brother, but I'm crap when it comes to death eaters._

_What does Neville want with Ginny anyway???_

_Luna just asked me if I'd ever thought about writing for the Quibbler. I told her as often as I tied my socks. You know what she said? "Good, that's just about everyday then!". I thought she was crazy, but when I looked down, suddenly my socks had these strings hanging off of them..._

_Harry's laughing. Sometimes I'd like to see what he'd look like if he were Pansy Parkinson. You know, a flat squashed-in nose?_

_Ginny's come back, at least she's standing outside our compartment and yelling. Should I write down what she's saying??_

_Okay then, I''ll try and keep up._

"_You just think that I'll make-out with you whenever Hannah gets tired of you?? Hufflepuffs don't like liars Dean! She's gonna find out and you're going to regret all of this!"_

_Uh oh, doesn't sound good does it? YES!! I never wanted to her to be with Dean. He's such a... git!_

"_But Gin, she already knew that I wanted to see other people! It shouldn't be that big of a deal!"_

"_You sticking your tongue down Hannah's throat and then coming to me for more!!? That's not a big deal??!! God Dean you're so immature! Why don't you just go date the giant squid and we'll see how that turns out for you!"_

_Hah! Alright Gin! She really knows how to lay it on him doesn't she? But Harry's looking a tad pale. He's mumbling about something..._

_Now Luna has burst into some sort of speech about the mystery behind history. Something about it repeating? Right, as if I hadn't already read that edition of her dad's magazine._

_But Harry doesn't look happy. So many guys what? Why is Luna STARING at me again?_

_Oh thank god, Ginny's come into the compartment and it's sort of stopped. Except I can't seem to put my quill down._

_Ah. Hermione's beautiful face, entering the compartment and looking... agitated?_

_And now she's yelling about my duty as a prefect, I should be patrolling the_

_sorry about that, she slammed the book on my fingers. And said she'd never meant to actually distract me from life, just that she wanted me to read a bit more. I guess that's a sign I should go change into my school robes? Oh, and patrol the train, but if Malfoy snogs the air when I walk by one more time.._

_Wait a sec, what the bloody hell is that all about anyway???_

"Hermione! Wait up already!" Ron yelled, tugging his sleeves down and running to catch up with her. She stopped a moment and waited for him to catch his breath.

"I see you've changed," she stated, noticing his robes. Ron chuckled.

"Where have I heard that before?" he wondered aloud. Hermione shook her head and sighed.

"So what did you want?" she asked him, walking slowly beside him.

"I figured we could patrol together for a little while. I mean, how many more times do we get to patrol?" he asked. Hermione snorted.

"All year, and possibly next year if you don't get yourself in trouble," Hermione warned.

"Right... okay then. I'll just head this way," Ron mumbled, disappointed, and turned around. Hermione bit her lip and grabbed his shoulder.

"No point now... I uh...was already down that way..." she stuttered. He nodded slightly and kept alongside her.

"Oh no, not again.." Ron groaned and opened up a compartment. Three Hufflepuffs stared back with shocked expressions.

"All I asked is what house she thought she would be in... and then she just...went ballistic," a first year explained, upside down and wedged between the seat and the doorway.

"This is definitely not a good way to start out your year," Hermione warned the first year girl whose fists were raised.

"I've heard about you, prefects.You don't scare me," she spat.

"How about expulsion? Does that scare you?" Ron asked viciously and helped the boy up.

"You can't get me expelled! My mother will tell the muggle world about all of you!" she shouted and stomped on Ron's foot.

"You don't think we have ways of fixing that sort of problem? Don't get too comfortable. Apologize, now." Hermione scorned and watched as the girl became teary-eyed.

"I'm sorry Roger. I shouldn't have hit you..." she mumbled and ran out of the compartment.

"A muggle born in Slytherin, fascinating.." Ron mumbled and turned on his heel to follow her. Hermione shook her head and gave Roger a weak smile.

"Sorry about that, Hogwarts isn't at all bad you know. I'm sure you'll fit right in and you won't have to worry about her anymore," Hermione reassured him. Roger gave her a confused stare and shook his head.

"But she's my sister..." he muttered quietly. Hermione coughed and watched as he walked out after Ron. The three Hufflepuffs (most likely in third year) began to giggle.

"It was an honest mistake! I should have known they were twins, but..." Hermione began to explain.

"It's not that!" one interrupted quickly. Hermione raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

"We were just talking about how much she fancies your boyfriend," another replied, pointing to the last of the trio. Hermione blushed furiously and headed after Ron and the two first years, saying nothing... not even setting the girls straight.

"Ron! What's going on?" Hermione asked, catching her breath as she met up with them outside a compartment further down the train.

"Well, apparently Roger told Riana that she was going to be a Slytherin, and he was going to be a Gryffindor so she shoved him and he fell between the door and the seat," Ron explained, hiding a grin. Hermione nodded.

"Well you guys won't have to worry about that anyway, the sorting hat knows where you go," Hermione stated and smiled at the two of them. Roger laughed.

"Well if it knows ow hard my sister hits, he's going to put her in Slytherin. What if we end up in separate houses?" he asked, clinging to his sister's sleeve. Clearly, being muggle-borns they wanted to share the experience together.

"It's possible, there are twins in our year who are separated. They talk all the time, and they haven't had a problem," Hermione informed them, Riana looking a bit relieved.

"They don't have to worry about it anyway. They're both Ravenclaws," Ron interjected. Hermione placed her hands on her hips and shook her head at him.

"How did you make that decision?" she asked. Ron just shrugged his shoulders and helped Riana and Roger back to their compartment with a grin on his face.

**xx**xx **xx**

"She looks like a Gryffindor!" Ron said proudly as a bushy-haired little girl took her seat on the stool in front of the Great Hall.

"Ron, honestly! You can't tell what house someone's going to be in just by looking at them!" Hermione stated and rolled her eyes.

"She reminds me of you... and oh!? Who was right??" Ron questioned as the girl came skipping up to their table.

Hermione just blushed and shook her head, smiling at the new comer.

"Well then I think the next one's going to be a Gryffindor as well," Hermione said as a miniature version of Lavender took her place underneath the hat. Ron shook his head and clicked his tongue.

"Slytherin," he mumbled as the hat shouted along. Hermione gaped at him and folded her arms.

"Now how in the world are you doing that?" she asked, not wanting to seem TOO interested. Ron shrugged and began drumming his fingers on the table.

"Well, what about that one?" Harry asked as the next first year sat down.

"Ravenclaw?" he suggested, and then watched as the boy sat down in the mob of blue and bronze. It was Roger.

"That's incredible. Maybe you're the sorting hat reborn into human form Ron!" Ginny joked and widened her eyes. Ron scowled and stared down at his feet. Harry let out a small cough and continued to watch the sorting. 'Re-born' was another word on the list of memory triggers.

"So what was that whole feud with your boyfriend about earlier?" Ron asked his sister in response to her joke. She nervously scratched behind her ear and sighed.

"Ravenclaw!" Hermione shouted in surprise as Riana joined her brother. Ron beamed with pride and turned his attention back to his sister, who was giving Hermione a confused glare.

"Apparently Dean spent some of his summer rekindling his relationship with Hannah. I don't even want to think about what they were doing the whole time... but you can imagine how angry I was when I found out. I mean, what kind of guy dates two girls at once? He's worse than Michael!" she fumed and shot daggers at Dean from across the table. He nervously eyed the Hufflepuff table and shrugged.

"Well, I can think of some people who are better suited for you anyway," he mentioned and eyed Harry. Ginny rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head.

"What was that for??" Ron asked rubbing the spot.

"For being painstakingly obvious"

**September 1, still...**

_She called me "painstakingly obvious". Ginny, that is. Do you think she means with all different sorts of things or just me wanting her to be with Harry? That look she always gives me is enough to make me wonder what exactly is running through that head of hers._

_I do stare at Hermione a lot, and I do get jealous whenever she mentions Krum, but does that really mean I'm OBVIOUS? _

_I had to show the first years to the common room. Their eyes bugged out of their heads. I didn't call them midgets this year if it makes any difference._

_I wonder if the prefects called us midgets when we were first years. Probably not. They were too busy staring at lightning bolt shaped... uh, things?_

_Okay, they were staring at Harry's scar. I don't even notice it anymore, but it does seem to be the source of many a problem._

_Hold on, Ginny calls._

"Errol's here!" Ginny shouted.

"I don't get it, who would send him out here the first night back? Mum maybe?" Ron questioned aloud and grabbed the parchment.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look, normal..." Ginny mumbled and watched as Ron opened it up. The two of them jumped back in shock as the image of Fred and George began to talk.

"Hey younger Weasleys, how does our new invention look?" Fred asked.

"Probably fantastic, as it's us they're staring at.." George cut in. The twins laughed and continued to talk.

"This is a new sort of..message. It's like watching a moving photograph, only you can hear us talk," Fred explained.

"I don't really like it much, but Fred figured we might as well test it out," George continued.

"I hope you two are enjoying your first day back. Ah, I remember the Hogwarts days. Sort of ruined them for us towards the end with Umbridge.." Fred stated. George laughed.

"Yeah, but maybe it'll be better for you with a girlfriend Ron.."

"George! We don't know if he has one yet!"

"Are you saying after all of our genius and hard work that there is the chance that he STILL.."

"Forge! Shh. Uh, have a wonderful time at school brother! And darling sister!"

With this, the paper disappeared and left one confused Ginny and a red-faced Ron.

"I can't believe it! I knew they did SOMETHING! It's my journal isn't it, that's why I... they better explain themselves..." Ron muttered. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Ron, they might have meant something entirely different. What about your journal anyway?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing! It's just NOTHING okay!?" Ron shouted and stormed off.

Ginny sighed and pulled out a quill and ink.

_Brothers,_

_I'm sending Errol back now, but not without a few questions. Whatever George said sent Ron off in a hissy fit and I'm not sure why. He thinks you did something to his journal, but he's not exactly positive about it. If he doesn't get some answers, life for the Gryffindors is going to be miserable for AWHILE. My first day back has already been ruined enough._

_So would you two prats please owl back as soon as possible and tell me what EXACTLY you did that should have helped Ron's love life (or lack thereof)?_

_Dean snogged Hannah over the summer. We broke up. Got anything to make him pay?_

_Darling little sister of yours,_

_Ginevra_

Hermione pulled the covers over her head and sighed as her first day back finished. It was sixth year, and yet everything felt like they were back to square one. Eventually, Lavender's soft snored lulled her to sleep.

"Would you please stop STARING at me?" Ron pleaded as Luna's eyes bored into the back of his head.

"I was only staring because I was wondering if you'd ever write for the Quibbler, but I suppose you wouldn't..." Luna explained with a dreamy sigh.

"Why not?" Ron asked, offended even though he knew it was true.

"My father isn't really a fan of Slytherins," she responded and Ron quickly stared down at his robes. They were shining a brilliant shade of Gryffindor red. He let out a sigh of relief and quickly focused his attention on nearby Hermione.

"Am I painstakingly obvious?" Ron asked her and she pursed her lips in thought.

"I suppose when it comes to some things, but what exactly are you asking me about?" Hermione questioned him.

"If I'm obvious about my feelings..." Ron mumbled and tried to avoid the blush creeping into his cheeks.

"I guess... not all the time. Like I don't know how you feel about... certain...things," Hermione said carefully and bit her lip. Ron sighed.

"Dean's been snogging Hannah behind Ginny's back. Do you think that I'd ever be able to hurt someone like that? That maybe I'm the one who should go out with the giant squid?" Ron asked her, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, I don't think you'd have the heart to do that to someone Ron. Besides, we all knew Dean wasn't right for Ginny," Hermione reminded him and shifted a bit uncomfortably beside him.

"I hope Harry's head boy next year. He deserves it. I mean, he saved people," Ron told her in a daze.

"We've all helped save lives Ron, you included. Harry is a good person, I don't disagree with you there, but just because he's hunted by Voldemort doesn't mean that he should be head boy," Hermione argued with him. For once he didn't flinch at the name.

"Do you think I could be a lovable hero?" Ron asked her, and took her hand in his. Hermione blushed slightly, her eyes fixed on their intertwined hands.

"You already are a lovable hero Ron," she whispered and met his eyes.

"NOT YET!!!" Ron yelled as Harry pulled him out of bed.

"If you don't get up and get moving, we're going to miss breakfast. I'm NOT dealing with a hungry Ron all day," he responded with a smirk and put on his glasses. Ron sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fine."

**September 2**

_It's already started to be a miserable day. It's a downpour outside and it hasn't slowed down yet. Shame really. The Great Hall's ceiling is stuck as this ugly swirl of grey and clearish water. Interesting, but distracting. Hermione thinks it's brilliant, but of course she does. I mean, the very first day of Hogwarts she told everyone about the stupid ceiling._

_I was such a prat to her._

_Ginny and Harry are discussing new quidditch techniques. I don't feel like getting in on the conversation. Whoever is captain this year will probably kick me off the team! I'm shit as a keeper, aren't I?_

_I did help us win the last game of the year though. Hermione KISSED me on the cheek!_

_Not that I'm still thinking about that or anything._

_Hermione is nagging me about eating my lunch. She said she fears I'll take over her position as class bookworm if I don't cut it out soon._

_Don't make me laugh. Me, a bookworm?_

_Just because I write down random boring thoughts from my head doesn't mean I'm suddenly going to start doing my homework. Though it is giving me a bit of a cramp in my hand. How does Hermione do it?_

_I asked her. She said it's rather easy to get used to and that with my quidditch skills that I should have nice strong hands._

_Hermione's been thinking about my hands! Okay, so that's rubbish, but still. I can fantasize. Owls have arrived._

_Errol is back AGAIN. That poor bird is going to be worn out to death._

_Speaking of Errol, what in the world did Fred and George do to this thing? And why am I still writing in it? Well, there is the possibility that I over reacted and they haven't done anything at all that could possibly_

"Ron, I'd stop writing if I were you," Ginny said nervously and folded up the letter she was reading.

"Why? Afraid he'll become smart?" Harry asked sarcastically and grinned into his juice.

"No, but can I speak to you IN PRIVATE?" Ginny asked Ron eagerly and grabbed his collar. He nodded and followed her out to the corridor where she shoved the letter into his hands.

"Read, you're good at it now," she demanded, not without cracking a joke. Ron rolled his eyes and scanned the page.

_Gin-gin,_

_stop threatening us. We will attack._

_Ron bugged out, did he? I knew he would as soon as I said that thing about him getting a girlfriend. Fred is still saying "I told you so", but our new messaging system isn't working so I get to retaliate._

_Anyway, what did we do you ask? Well we bewitched his bloody journal of course. Ron's smart enough to figure that one out, but obviously not intelligent enough to TAKE THE HINT and go for his girl._

_How exactly did we bewitch his journal? Well it was brilliant if I do say so myself, though mostly Fred's idea. Anything he writes about, he dreams about. Though we can't control outside factors, so there may have been a few random things mixed in as well._

_George came up with the real kicker. Whatever Ron dreams about, HERMIONE does too!_

_I know, great isn't it? I figured it would bring the two of them closer together. Which, obviously Ron wants by the way her drools over her every time she walks into a room._

_About Dean, letter to follow. We're working on something special just for him. Don't your worry._

_Always,_

_Gred and Forge the amazing older brothers_

Ron paled at stared at Ginny with worry.

"They...she...this whole time...BLOODY HELL!" he shouted and tightly gripped chunks of his hair.

"Ron, calm down.. She hasn't said anything, so maybe..."

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO???"

"You should just talk to her and see what she thinks about..."

"No wonder she's been acting funny! She must think I'm a nut the things I've been dreaming!"

"Ron, it can't be all that bad.."

"THE SUN DRESS! Oh god, the sun dress!"

"What are you talking about?"

"What if she... we.. I mean all the times I said..."

"Ron, calm down!!"

"I'M DOOMED!"


	10. Twitchy

"Ron, do you...do you want to go to the Hospital Wing. You look a little...under the weather," Hermione asked as Ron returned to the table.

"Ha! Under the weather, that's a good one 'Mione, seeing as how we're in the Great Hall and all... with its...um..enchanted ceiling and...everything," Ron stuttered and focused intently on his porridge. Ginny slapped her forehead and groaned. Harry's eyes shifted between the three of them, unsure of what he should be paying attention to most. There were a few interesting things to choose from obviously. He could watch Ron's eyebrows raise up and down (no doubt arguing about something with himself as he sat), Ginny's mouth mumbling incoherent words, or Hermione's hand hesitating about staying in place or reaching for Ron's forehead (just in case he had a fever). Eventually, he settled for breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"You're acting like a loon, mate. Sure you haven't caught the flu?" Harry asked, voicing his opinion. Ron gulped and waved his hand around.

"Oh I don't know. Probably not. Wait... yes. Yes Harry, I have the flu and I'll just be going to bed now..." Ron mumbled and jumped up from the table. Ginny shrieked.

"Ronald Weasley get back here and EAT your BREAKFAST!"she commanded, placing emphasis on words that didn't need to be stressed for a particular reason.

"Well I suppose I'm a bit hungry," he added and nervously plopped back into position as Hermione nibbled on her toast uncomfortably.

"So did you hear Cho is the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain this year?" Ginny tried to start conversation. Harry's face contorted in a mixture of worry and annoyance.

"She'll be a good leader for their team. I don't even know if I'll be on the team this year," Harry grumbled and picked at his fruit until the pieces were covering his dish.

"Of course you will Harry," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"What would you know about it?" Ron questioned, a little too harsh with his words.

"Well, I'm not positive about it..." Hermione stated with a blush, hurt by his statement. Ginny scowled.

"Stop changing fear into anger Ron," Ginny said, causing the two of them to glance nervously at each other, "and he WILL be on the team because I'm not playing seeker. Harry's better, and I want to try out for chaser anyway."

"But if you don't make chaser you could lose your spot on the team," Harry tried to reason with her. She rolled her eyes, but patted his hand as well.

"I'd get over it. Ron, it's okay to look at us," she said and shook her head at her brother.

"I've just...got a lot on my mind is all," Ron mentioned and hurriedly left the Great Hall before Ginny could stop him.

"Did something happen out there in the corridor Gin?" Harry asked a flushed Ginny on his left.

"I...don't think that's for me to discuss with you. Don't worry too much about him, but if it looks like he hasn't slept these next couple of days.." Ginny dropped off.

Hermione and Harry stared at each other for a moment before grabbing their things and heading after him.

**x **x** x**

Ron stared at his journal, then at the wall, then back at his journal as if he assumed it would jump up and head out of the portrait hole. He sprawled himself out onto the velvet sofa, his hands covering the confusion on his face. If there had ever been a moment in his life where he wished he could disappear, it would be now. Unless you count the time Hermione saw him in his under shorts. That could definitely be considered worse.

Harry took a seat beside Ginny on the opposite side of the room. The sight of Ron looking miserable on the sofa was a sign for him to back off. Hermione sat down in the arm chair and buried her nose in a book. The last thing she wanted was for Ron to think that she had followed him up here to spy. Ron was an extremely unpredictable person, changing from melodramatic to annoyingly persistent... anything you could think of. It was lucky for him then that in Hermione's eyes he was always incredibly lovable.

"Ron, is there something on your mind?" she eventually whispered.

"Well yes and no. I really don't know what I'm supposed to say to you right now," he admitted and avoided her concerned stare.

"How about telling me what's wrong?" she suggested, lowering her book just slightly.

"Hermione, I really don't know if that would solve anything," he replied and hid his face in the cushions.

"YES IT WOULD!" Ginny shouted from across the room.

"I don't know how to think everything through without organizing everything onto paper," Ron whined, a short groan added to the end of his complaint.

"Well, your journal is sitting right there Ron. Go ahead and write, I promise I won't bother you while you do," Hermione urged, a gleam of accomplishment in her eyes. Ron wanted to be writing!

"I...but I don't...ugh!" Ron mumbled to himself and headed up to the boys' dormitories.

"Did I do something wrong? I feel like he just... can't stand me lately,"Hermione asked no one in particular.

"No, it's nothing you did Hermione. It all has to do with... the letter Fred and George sent us. They invaded his privacy just a tad bit, and he's not so happy with them right now," she explained. Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"I don't mean just now. All summer it seems like something has just been off between us. Do you think maybe he doesn't want to be friends with me anymore?" she asked, absentmindedly twirling her hair around.

"That's ridiculous Hermione. Ron would go off the deep end if it weren't for you," Harry reassured her.

"Well maybe he's just having a tough time dealing with some stuff. I guess... I'll take a nap. Maybe I'll feel better afterward," Hermione mumbled to herself and headed up to the dormitories.

Ginny's eyes locked on Ron's journal.

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked her, shaking her out of her thoughts.

"What makes you say that?" Ginny asked in return.

"You were sort of staring off into space, it seemed like you were concentrating on something," Harry responded with a shrug of his shoulders. Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Well, I think I may just have an idea," she answered him, and grabbed a nearby quill. It was time to take matters into her own hands. Maybe Fred and George had something going here.

**September 2**

_Forget all I said in my last entry. All that needs to be said is that I love Hermione, and you know what? She might just love me back._

Ron had contemplated going back down there and telling Hermione everything that he was thinking, but then again he had also thought about hurling himself out the window. Dean shook his head as Ron paced back in forth in front of his bed.

"Ron, you're looking kind of twitchy," he piped up, taking a break from unpacking some of his things.

"Thanks Dean, it means a lot to me," Ron said sarcastically and scoffed the floor with his shoe.

"Is Ginny going out with a Slytherin or something?" Dean asked, hiding a look of interest.

"No, Ginny's not going out with a Slytherin, but she's not too happy with you right now mate so I'd say you'd best back off," Ron replied and scratched his stomach. Dean scowled and picked a t-shirt up out of his trunk.

"Yeah, well it's not like it's a big loss anyway.." he mumbled in annoyance.

"That's my sister you're talking about!" Ron spat as he gave Dean the evil eye.

"Well than what's wrong?" Dean asked, not seeming as concerned as before.

"Just..stuff alright? Can't I just be twitchy in peace?" Ron responded in frustration. Dean threw his hands up in the air and headed out of the dorm.

"Yeah, whatever you want..." he mumbled on the way. Ron took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled. He collapsed onto his bed and let sleep take over.

"Ron, everything's just gone crazy! I don't know if I can...stay here anymore," Hermione explained as she packed up her trunk.

"But Hermione, you love Hogwarts! You can't just leave!" Ron argued and began taking out the things she had just packed.

"Don't be ridiculous. I don't need magic, I can take care of myself without it," she informed him and grabbed her jumper out of his hands.

"But, that's not the point," Ron tried again.

"What is the point then Ron? What could possibly be worth staying for when so much is at risk?" Hermione questioned, tears coming to her eyes.

"Everything. I mean, everyone needs you. You're the smartest witch in our year, you could do a lot for the war and stuff.." Ron suggested and stared at his feet.

"You've got plenty of other people for that, Ron. What does it matter?" Hermione asked and folded her arms across her chest.

"Nothing matters, except for the fact that I love you Hermione..." Ron answered and leaned in to kiss her.

"AHHHHHH!" Ron screamed as he felt his bed begin to shake.

"Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!!!!" Neville shouted, jumping on the edge of the bed in front of him.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?" Ron shouted and lept off his bed onto the floor.

"It's Ginny! Pansy Parkinson hit her with a jinx from behind. She's in the hospital wing!" Neville explained, clearly out of breath.

"Well you could have said so, instead of giving me a heart attack and sending me down there as well!" Ron replied in frustration and flew down the stairwell.

"There you are Ron! Lavender just came and got me! Do you think she's alright?" Hermione asked, her hair a bit more frizzy than normal.

"Yeah, she's Gin. I'm sure she's alright, but I want to find out exactly what's going on here!" Ron replied and hurried out of the portrait hole.

"GINNY!" Hermione yelled as they flew into the hospital wing.

"Shhh! How many times do you need to be informed of the rules of the hospital wing?" Madame Pomfrey asked and shook her head. Hermione blushed and walked slowly beside Ron to Ginny's bedside.

"It's only the second day here Ginny, what could you have done to get in this situation?" Ron asked, patting her hand.

"She walked alongside me," Harry interrupted from the other side of the room.

"Oh Harry! You too?" Hermione asked, but Harry shook his head.

"No, I disarmed Pansy before she could do anything. Dumbledore's talking to her right now,"Harry replied and scratched his head.

"Apparently her Aunt is a death eater who was recently caught and put in Azkaban, so she took out her pent up frustration on Harry and me," Ginny explained and laughed.

"You find that funny?" Ron asked in alarm. Ginny shrugged.

"I guess not, but it could have been a lot worse you know. At least my legs are starting to separate," Ginny informed him and pulled back the sheets covering her legs. They looked like one large blob of skin. Ron tried not to throw up.

"I've heard about that jinx. Pretty useful, wouldn't you say? Maybe you could teach us how to do it at the next D.A. meeting Harry," Hermione suggested and smiled at Ginny.

"Have you all gone mad? It's just like Ginny said! This COULD have been worse," Ron tried to remind them, pointing at Ginny's supposed legs.

"But it wasn't Ron!"Ginny argued. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"None of you have a better idea of how dangerous that situation could have been than I do. Could we please just drop it?" Harry begged.

"But Pansy tried to hurt my sister!" Ron re-enforced waving his hands wildly.

"What does it matter!?" Hermione questioned, her eyes burning into his skull. Ron gulped and shifted uncomfortably.

_What does it matter?_

"Nothing, except..." Ron started to say, but his mind drew a blank. Hermione's heart began to beat faster in her chest.

"What Ron?" Hermione asked, praying she knew what he was going to say.

"Nothing! Just...nothing!" he replied with a sigh.

"Ginny, I think we're gonna leave now that we know you're okay," Hermione said grabbing Ron's sleeve.

"Okay...bye..." Ginny said quietly and watched as Hermione dragged her brother away. Harry shook his head and shrugged his shoulders at Ginny. He knew about as much as she did.

"Could you please be a bit more sensitive?" she asked him when they were out of ear shot.

"What does that bloody mean? I think I was perfectly sensitive! I was worried about my family member in case you didn't notice," Ron defended himself.

"Sure, that bit was alright... but you didn't consider Harry's feelings, did you?" Hermione said firmly.

"About what?" Ron asked, feeling slightly confused.

"He feels guilty about what happened! Are you blind?!" Hermione shouted, causing Ron to blush.

"No! I'm sorry if I was a bit distracted! Why does it always have to be about Harry anyway? Why don't you just go in there and give him a nice long snogging session and he'll feel a hundred times better!" Ron yelled back.

"Because I don't see Harry that way and you know it! Why do you have to be so daft!?" Hermione asked him, not noticing Ron's trembling hands.

"I'm not DAFT! Why do you always have to insult me?" Ron asked her, taking a step back.

"Maybe because it's the only way to get through to you Ron! I try so hard to just say something calmly to you, but you never seem to listen! How am I supposed to tell you anything?" Hermione spat, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"I thought you'd know by now that you can tell me anything you want Hermione! I always listen to what you have to say!" Ron admitted.

"Sure, you may listen to everything I have to say, but if it's something you don't want to hear you go absolutely mad!" Hermione informed him and began to walk away.

"I can't believe I'm being abused by someone who chases gnomes with sticks!!" Ron said in disbelief. Hermione stopped dead in her track and turned around slowly.

"Wha...wha...what did you say?" she stuttered, her face a brighter pink. She'd never told anybody about that before.

"Nothing. I... I didn't mean... well I sort of... maybe there's something you don't know.." Ron mumbled, wringing his hands.

"And, what's that?" Hermione asked him.

"Well, I kind of... know what you've been dreaming. I have since this summer," Ron told her, avoiding eye contact.

"WHAT!? But how... I mean, surely not everything??" Hermione asked, shaking.

"Well, that's the thing... you only dreamt those things because of what I wrote in my journal..." Ron explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What do you mean? I thought that... maybe I was just... you?" Hermione muttered, not believing what was going on.

"Fred and George bewitched my journal, so that anything I write about... both you and I dream about..." Ron tried to explain, but his heart was trying to escape from his chest and his face was now the color of his hair.

"You wrote about...all of that?" Hermione asked, not sure she was hearing correctly.

"What did you think I was writing about all those times? Harry? Percy? Bloody gnomes? I was writing about you Hermione! I was writing down what I feel because you told me that's what I should do! And then I got addicted to it, and I couldn't stop writing down what I think about, and well half the time I think about... well.... I think about..." Ron rambled on. Hermione took in a deep breath.

"What do you think about?" she urged him to continue.

"I think about you Hermione, and how I feel when I'm around you. So I understand if you're confused about everything, and I'm sorry that you had to have all those weird dreams, but I didn't know! I swear I had no idea, and I wanted to... dream about those things... because of...well... I just did," Ron skimmed around the real issue at hand.

"I wouldn't have known the difference. I mean, if it was me dreaming on my own accord or if it was some strange thing," Hermione admitted and took a step closer to him.

"Why wouldn't you? Didn't you notice that you were suddenly dreaming about your best friend in a sort of odd way? I mean, it wasn't weird for me because I've always known that I like you...and..." Ron stopped, realizing he'd said too much. Hermione stared in awe.

"Well I just... didn't... I would have almost... I think about you... all the time... when I'm not... what are you trying to say?" Hermione asked, her thoughts mixing together.

"Oh bloody hell Hermione! I'll write it down for you if I have to!" Ron joked with a grin. Hermione laughed and took his hand.

"So all the stuff I was dreaming about, you really meant all of that?" Hermione asked.

"Well, if you're referring to the part about you being a cup of honey and all that... well you can forget about all that stuff..." Ron mumbled, still not really sure of how Hermione felt.

"RON!" she shouted, hitting him in the shoulder.

"What? I'm not sure I should... say...anything... I don't know how you would..." Ron thought aloud. Hermione sighed.

"Ron, if I had the chance to do what you did, I would have. I would have written a novel by now," Hermione told him, hoping it would help him decide.

"Hermione, I'd love you even if I did have to jump off the astronomy tower to prove it!" Ron admitted and felt his ears turn red. Hermione let a few tears fall down her cheek and nodded.

"I love you too Ron! I have for forever you stupid prat!" she yelled and threw herself onto him. Ron wrapped his arms around her and took in her scent. This was really happening.

"Well now that you've seen me in my boxers, I'd say that's reason enough for you to be my girlfriend.." Ron said jokingly and looked down at Hermione with hopeful eyes.

"Of course it is...I think..." Hermione answered and met his eyes with hers.

"I think I know what I'm supposed to do now, if it's alright with you," Ron told her, feeling her hands still clinging to his sleeves.

"I'm...scared..." Hermione informed him with a laugh and pulled back a bit.

"Why? We've done this a dozen of times," Ron said with a twinkle in his eye.

"In your dreams..." Hermione replied with a chuckle. Ron groaned.

"Please Hermione, don't start being funny now..." he whispered and watched her as she smiled up at him.

He finally leaned in closer, pressing his lips against hers for the very first time. It was the perfect moment.

Ron made a note to record this latest event in his journal. It was something he wanted to dream about every night.

"Ron?" Hermione asked as they pulled apart, "I can't feel my toes."

"Well, I didn't think I was that great of a kisser..I've never tried before..."Ron said nervously.

"No, Ron... I mean... your...um..foot," Hermione said bashfully and covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile.

Ron looked down and saw his large shoe covering her small one.

So maybe it wasn't so perfect, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to write about it anyway.

Oh, that also didn't mean he wasn't going to kiss her again.

Maybe he should apologize to Dean.

Or maybe not.

There would be no living with Fred and George now.

"Ron?" Hermione said, shaking him from his thoughts.

"What?"

"You look quite good in just your boxers. I thought maybe I should just make that clear."

"The sundress was a nice look."

"Um... maybe we should just...go eat now."

"Perfect. Right. Sounds good."

**THE END**

****

**A/N:** I'm such a fluff-aholic. I don't know why, but I am. Anyway, this was it! The last chapter! It's very depressing, but very exciting at the same time. I hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I did. Don't leave me all alone now that it's finished! I plan on writing more Ron/Mione stories in the future, and actually my next story I'm planning to write a Seamus/? fic if any of you are interested.

I hope the final chapter was satisfactory. Thank you so much to all who have reviewed. Make sure to review this chapter!

sigh I'm gonna miss writing this. Love you all. Happy Reading!! ( for all those fics yet to come)

**xoxoxoxoxoxo **_Erin_


End file.
